


And Allen Was Alone

by Hannahfltx



Series: And Allen Lived [1]
Category: D.Gray-man, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-18 03:51:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 26,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5897092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannahfltx/pseuds/Hannahfltx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allen just wanted to get away, from the fighting, from the hate, from the war, and from everything. He decided to move into the woods by the manor, a cursed place that seems to repel both the Black Order and Noah's to try to escape, in the woods he can finally find peace, alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Been awhile since I read/watched these stories but I have tried to pull together a story from what I remembered, and this ship definitely needs more stories for it, so I decided to chance a bit of ooc and write it, but pardon any mistakes. I hope whoever decides to read this enjoys it.

Allen was tired, of the fighting, the running, and the constant feeling of being an outcast over his head, he just wanted to rest, to stop and so he did. When he finally got away from the order and the akuma he found himself back in London, he felt far older then when he had stepped foot here last, the order has a base, in fact the very base he ran from, but the base was distanced from the main part of England, not only that but Allen figured it better to hide here under their nose rather than run off to the main land Europe as the others expected him to. So here he found himself, lost in the woods in the middle of the night. 

He looked up at the tops of the trees and pulled the coat around him tighter, the hood covering his face completely and under that he had wrapped bandages around the left half of his face as to hide the scar, the wind blowing a chill through the trees, shaking his head he continued deeper into the forest. He walked for some time through the woods when he entered a clearing, across from him stood a large house, the place he had been looking for. This house seemed to have an energy around it that caused both the black order as well as akuma to avoid it; there are rumors of the place, haunted by the former home that had burned down, only to be rebuilt by the son of the very people who had died in the fire. Allen did not want to get to close, the idea of a haunted house was not something he wanted to have to deal with anymore, he was done, but being here outside the house, it would keep him safe. 

He started with finding a tall tree, one that no one but him could climb naturally, nor would anyone be able to see him from the field, he then pulled out a bit of rope he had been saving to tie himself onto the branch and fell asleep looking through the trees at the brightly lit windows of the manor, a party clearly going on. 

The light of the rising sun was what woke Allen from his perch, the people in the manor were outside, he could distantly see, so he made care to jump down from the tree and mover farther into the woods, he grabbed the empty bag he had taken to using during his running away and started toward town to replenish supplies he might need in the coming times. He spent the morning walking out of the woods, but in the light he started to notice patters and hopped that he would remember them on his way back. By the time the sun had reached the center of the sky, he was back into the city, and started to shop, using money he had won through gambling, as well as earned from performing on the streets. 

Allen tried to ration the things he would need as to not use too much money, the food he bought not nearly enough but anymore and he would not be able to hide it in the trees with him, but still more than he had been getting on the run. But he was mindful of the types and amount of each supply he bought, the largest of the items a container to hold water in. He only spent an hour in the main shopping area, not wanting to risk standing out, he swiftly moved back into the shadows of the trees and started to head back to his tree. 

The walk seemed faster on the way back, and his concern for getting lost was not unfound because briefly he misplaced the tree that showed him where to turn but he eventually found his way back. As he walked he listened to the world around him, the animals living out their lives in this forest and the breeze flowing through the trees, it has been so long since he felt so at peace in silence. He walked back and the sun set as he finally got back to the tree, he had placed the rope at the bottom of the tree to tell the one he had climbed. Carefully he scaled the tree with bag in tow, he pulled out another piece of rope he had bought and hung the bag and empty water container of one of the strong looking branches above him, and he strapped himself in and went to sleep. 

When he awoke it was the middle of the night, the sound of gunshot is what caused him to wake up. It came from the manor, and he turned to look at it through the trees and watched as someone was taken from the house, he felt cold. He should help, that’s what he had always done, yet if he did, likely the one safe space left on the planet would no longer be safe for him to live in. He turned away feeling disappointment in himself for his lack of action, but he fell back asleep. The next he woke the sun was up and a man was walking back with the figure that had been taken, it was okay, his lack of action did not doom another. Allen felt a little bit better, and then he felt foolish, a home that size, it must have guards.

The next day was spent looking for a water source, a moving one as he found a stagnant pond that just would not be safe to drink from, and to fill the container with water. Allen was happy that he was able to find the river that he did, it ran through the trees so as not to expose himself recklessly, and he filled the container with water and he headed back. Now that he had that done, his makeshift home was more or less done, he had bought a blanked to place on the branch as well as a tarp to place over the branch if the weather takes a turn for the worse, so he decided that he would start looking for a way to make money, and street preforming was a good start but he ultimately planned to use some of his money to find a place to gamble, he could always win at that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll start updating every Sunday, Tuesday, and Thursday

He was right, using the money he made preforming on the streets during the day he had doubled, no tripled it, at night when one of the gambling dens opened up, but he was not stupid enough to take all the money that was up that night, no he allowed himself to lose a few hands and played the fool who won by chance, it would not do to gain suspicion from the people who ran the den, not if he wanted to come back.

Allen didn’t get much sleep that night but he was happy to be returning with fresh bread the baker had just made, so he happily ate it as he walked back to his tree, this time the walk was easier, the familiar sights in the light gave the feeling that he was moving faster, he made it back by noon.

The clearing was once again filled by people, the one who stood out the most being a woman in red, she and her butler, or a person who looked like her butler, with bright red hair. Allen made sure to pull the hood of the dark coat around so the white of his hair would not catch any attention, he then placed the food into a box he had brought back and hung it so animals would not be able to get to it, he then fell asleep still tired from the long night.

When he woke up the sun had moved quite a bit, so a few hours, he sighed and looked out to the clearing, it was empty and for once the house was completely dark, there must be few people home, Allen thought as he looked at the dark windows, and he looked at the sky and watched as the sun started to set and the stars overhead took the place of the fading light, he then looked down to the forest floor and through the trees some ways away a couple of men walked through the woods toward the manor. Allen sat up straight and observed that they did not look like the people he had seen around the manor, he once more had the choice for action, or to wait and see if his assumption of the house being protected being true. The men clearly had guns and they were not going to be involved in anything good. Allen knew that from here the people in the manor would not see him, nor would him stopping these men reveal him, in fact to not stop the men might bring more people over here, he grabbed the rope beside him and with one last look at the dark manor Allen jumped from the tree. 

He moved silently, hiding in the shadows of the trees and he snuck up behind the men and swiftly knocked them both out before they could react and he lifted the men onto his back and walked them across the field, it might be a risk to his secret but he knew that whoever they are and what they wanted would be knowledge that the people who live in the manor would likely want to know. He carried them to the front of the manor and using the rope he brought with him he tied the two together so they would not escape and ran back to the cover of the trees to hide in a tree where he would be able to see the front door, to make sure the men are found. 

It takes some time but a butler, dressed in a black suit opens the front door and looks at the two men struggling to get out of the rope, he pulls them inside with one hand and the door shuts behind him.

Allen lets out a breath and jumps from the tree and starts to head back to his own tree, he needs to get more water today.

 

The next day he goes back into town just as the sun starts to set and heads to the den that he had found before, he needed to get more money for food, he had eaten quite a lot of the food he had intended to store for a little while, but the walk to the den was interrupted by the sight of the red haired butler he had seen at the manor before, but the air around him, being so near now he could feel it, it reminded him of Tyki. He felt drawn to him in a way that the fourteenth pulled him to the other Noah’s, he started to walk toward him before he even noticed what he was doing, the pull was so strong he just had to know if this was a new Noah, if someone had died, if… no, they were safe. Allen was tired of the people that he knows dying, even the Noah’s. He followed the man in red as he walked down a secluded ally. 

He was surprised to see no one in the alley as he turned into it, but his following was hardly subtle and he was not surprised that the man had figured out he was being followed, especially if he is indeed a Noah. So when arms enveloped his stomach his reaction was to remain calm and figure out who he had followed. The person behind him spoke first. 

“Well, well, well, what do we have here, some naughty boy following me, tut, that just won’t do, you must understand that I’m in the middle of a very important mission and such things like witnesses just cannot be let continue walking around, I’m sure you understand my hooded friend.” The voice was not one that Allen recognized and without meaning that part of him, the Noah side, was responding to the presence of the man behind him, and his skin turned gray and across his head They formed, blood running down his face. He slowly turned to face the man, and his hood fell back.


	3. Chapter 3

When Grell looked upon the figure in her arms the gray skin, the blood dripping down his face and the white hair, he was almost as perfect as Sebastian, but his charm seemed more on the end of adorable compared to Seb’s studdly body, she wants them both, but once she noticed the scars across the smaller man’s head she knew, she knew who this man is and that to kill him would to entice a war, so with a sigh she pulled the man, who was not struggling in her arms but waiting for, something, closer and buried her head in his hair, the white hair looking luminescent in the moonlight, and she pulled away and looked down at him when he asked, 

“Are you a Noah?”

“No my dear Noah, and yes I know what you are, I am not of your family, I am a grim reaper, my name is Grell and I am a butler of death” she struck a pose with her scythe and looked at the man as his skin turned a silky white and the scars close, “now my dear I hope you know that this city, is not a good place for your kind, a power rests here, one that should scare you away, so my lovely angel, why come here?”

“I know, that’s why I’m here, to escape the war, I just want to find a place where I don’t have to fight anymore.” Allen said looking down.

Grell looked at the man in front of him and smiled, pulled him into a hug and whispered to him, “If you live here, you likely will never be bothered by the holy war again” he pet his hair feeling how smooth it was and let him go with a smile, he could not kill this poor little angel even if he wanted to, he was far too interesting. He stepped back with a flourish and bowed, leapt into the air, and ran off to complete his mission; he would see the angel again… He completely forgot to get the little angels name!

 

Allen looked at the place that the grim reaper ran off to and shook his head, and started back toward the den. He needed to take his mind off the idea that some great power was here, keeping so many at bay, to overwhelm the whole of the black order and the Noah’s, the power must be truly great. He didn’t get back to his tree until the next morning.

 

When he awoke in the tree it was to the sight of a funeral.

 

The next day he walked back into town to buy some fresh clothing, the cloths he had on were the only set he had kept during the run, so if he was to continue acting like he had a home around the city he needed to look like he owned at least one other outfit, he was able to find a store that sells clothing much like he wore back at the order, and he had gained a lot of money gambling so he bought a couple outfits and started back to the forest with his newest purchase in tow. 

Not wanting to dirty the new clothing he walked to the river and downstream from where he collects the water to drink he bathed in the river, he was fast about it as the water was cold, but to remove the dirt was an unexpected relief, he had not noticed how much being clean would make him feel better, and the new clothing was a great relief to change into. He walked back feeling refreshed, today had been good for him to relax, and he felt for the first time since leaving the order that he was safe.

The next few days he spent around his tree, he had stoked up on food and took the time to start fixing a better place for him to sleep, something like a hammock suspended in the air, his back had started to hurt from the awkward angle of the branch and if he is to spend the foreseeable future in this tree then he might as well make himself comfortable. As he worked he removed the waist coat he had put on and rolled up his sleeves as he stood precariously off the tree branches to attach the string properly so as to prevent his fall, and he worked for the better part of the day to rig a hammock and a tarp overhead to protect it from weather. He jumped down from his tree and looked up at the place he had made for himself, he was proud of himself for setting up such a shelter, a better place to live then whatever cell the order would have put him in and with far less death then the Noah’s home would have, he could live here, and maybe if he raised enough money he could look for property around the manor and build a proper home, a place truly safe from the events of the war, a place for him to hide from the world.

He spent the first night in the hammock and after a brief moment of panic over the risk of him falling out of the tree he was able to settle down and fall asleep. He dreamed Neah, he was looking at him with some level of pride, he seemed to be happy that he had taken the path even he had not expected, but he wanted Allen to find the power that resides in this city and use it to kill the Earl, Allen looked at him and told him, what part of not killing do you not seem to get, Neah laughed and pulled Allen into a hug and told him that he would support him if he wanted to continue being neutral, but he wanted to learn more about grim reapers and the secrets of the city, Allen agreed and the two moved to a piano and started to play together, the music filling his mind.

 

In the shadows of the woods, perched in a tree a figure in black watched the man in the hammock sleep, ‘this will not do’, he thought to himself and moved toward the figure.


	4. Chapter 4

Allen woke more comfortable then he had been in months, clearly the hammock was a good idea, he stretched out mindlessly but jumped as he remembered he was suspended in the tree when he looked at where he was, on a bed, in a room, one he had never seen before, and he started to panic when he noticed folded clothing on the dresser in the room and on the clothing a note, he stood from the bed and walked over to inspect the note, it said, please join us for tea when you wake. Allen looked at the note and felt the clothing, high quality, far better than the clothing that he had just bought for himself, a clean pressed white button down shirt made of incredibly fine materials, a light gray waist coat, and light gray matching trousers, black socks, and formal dress shoes completed the outfit; he put them on and looked at himself when he noticed that the bandages covering his scar remained but his jacket missing leaving his face visible. He looked at himself in the mirror and walked out the finely made wooden door to try to find where anyone who could give some explanation to his being here.

Allen had only just left the room and he was already lost, the outside of the manor did not nearly give the enormity of the inside, it’s like a maze. He had started to panic when he noticed a young looking man outside in the gardens, Allen waved hoping to get help, but when the boy noticed him he simply waved back and continued on through the garden, Allen looked at the hallway in front of him and continued deeper into the house. He was on his own then.

When he finally got to what looked like the main part of the building he felt the time he had spent lost, ha looked up at the grand stairs that took up most of the room and started to climb then when he felt It, a presence, it was drawing him to a room upstairs, against his better thought he followed the felling down a hallway, it was coming from the room at the end of the corridor. He tugged at the waist coat and ran a hand through his hair and walked to the door, the presence looming behind it, he pushed the door open.

The room was clearly a study of sorts given the number of books and the huge desk facing the door sat a small child looking far too old, and a black clad butler.

“It seems our guest has finally found his way here, please sit, there is something that I must speak to you about.” The boy behind the desk said to Allen, who took a seat where he had indicated, the butler staring at him. 

“Sebastian here found you living in the woods around this house, you are trespassing, now I would have liked to have turned you over to the police but Sebastian has taken an interest in you, so instead I’m going to offer you a job.” The boy said looking up from the paperwork on the desk to stare down Allen, who sat up straight and then he processed what he had been told. 

“You want to offer me a job? You don’t even know me, or my past, why would you offer a stranger who has been hiding on your property a job?” Allen asked confused by the strange boy, and the butler who he figured must be Sebastian.

“I am very forgiving of people's past, I think you will find, but you must understand that if not for Sebastian’s interest in you, you would not likely be here, so the job is open to figure out who you are, it’s hardly like you are about to get any better options or you would not be living in a tree. So come work for me.” The boy said.

“But I don’t even know your name.” Allen said.

“Then we are in the same position, my name is Ciel Phantomhive. “

“Allen.” He quietly said, not wanting to give his last name.

“Allen, so my offer are you going to do the right thing and accept my offer or will pride be your downfall.” Ciel asked.

“Your offer, you’re right, I won’t get a better offer than this, I accept, but I want to know that I can leave anytime I want.” Allen said looking at Ciel across the desk and out of the corner of his eye Sebastian smiled when he had said yes.

“Of course you can leave whenever you want, we are not negotiating you slavery, you will work for me and in turn I will pay you and give you a place to live. Welcome to the Phantomhive household. He then pulled out paperwork to fill out, and Allen signed them quickly, only skimming the words. 

Sebastian smiled at the white haired man and looked at Ciel, who nodded at him and he looked back at ‘Allen’ and he stepped out from behind the desk and softly spoke, “I shall give you a tour of the grounds and explain what is to be expected of you as your job.” 

He then left the room and Allen looked between Ciel and Sebastian and then stood to follow when Ciel nodded toward Sebastian smiling patiently, Allen stood up and bowed to Ciel and followed Sebastian out of the door, and into the new job he had found himself in.

 

Ciel watched the white haired man nervously leave, he had never seen Sebastian demand anything quite like the man’s presence here, he had said that there was something off about him, something that he had never before seen and that to have such an enigma would be fascinating, and Ciel could start to see what Sebastian had seen in the man. At least he seemed to be able to behave himself, he thought as he stood to look out the window and watched as Finnian ran around the garden pulling the grass up as he dragged behind him a huge statue. Ciel sighed, he could only hope Allen fit in with the others, the presence he has in a room; he had never felt so calm.


	5. Chapter 5

As Sebastian showed Allen around the house, he walked a step behind the tall man, the presence that so drew him to the room was coming from this man, and it was stronger now that they were so close, he was not paying attention to walking and when Sebastian stopped he ran into his back, Sebastian turned to look at the shorter man and gave him a reassuring smile and then gently had him stand next to him, they had returned to the stairway that Allen had taken to get upstairs, gathered around the bottom of the stairs were four people, all looking at Allen, who tried to hide behinds Sebastian, he had grown use to people ignoring him and all the attention was unexpected. Sebastian looked at the man trying to hide behind him and patiently tried to get him to stand next to him so he might introduce the staff. Allen finally got the confidence to look at the others who were staring at him, well three of them were staring, there was an old man sipping on a cup of tea off to the side of the three.

“Allen, these are the other members on staff here, Finnian, Baldroy, Mey-Rin, and Tanaka. And this is the newest member of the staff, Allen, please welcome him into the Phantomhive household and let him become comfortable before you attempt to set fire to anything… again.” Sebastian says, looking at Baldroy, who had clearly recently been on fire. He looked sheepish and then the three stepped closer to Allen and inspected the newest member of the house. 

Allen tried to hide behind the taller Sebastian, but they surrounded him and Finnian was the first to ask a question, “Are you okay? You have bandages on your face.” 

Allen blushed red and started to stammer, “I’m fine, and it’s just, I don’t want to upset anyone.” He said placing a hand over his covered scar.

Finnian and Baldroy both looked at the small man and they both thought the same thing, he looked like a mouse, they looked at each other and nodded, they would protect the little mouse. Mey-Rin was thinking about how lovely his white hair is and how she wanted to get to know the quiet man. Sebastian clapped his hands and dismissed the four others, who left together talking about Allen, he then placed a hand on Allen’s back and leaned down to whisper that he would now show him around the manor and explain the aspects of the work and what is expected of him, Allen looked at the taller man and blushed as he noticed how close he is to him, he looked away and nodded, the two left the room and started the tour. 

It took most of the day to see all of the manor, it was bigger than he expected, Sebastian walked him through what was expected of him and explained that the for the foreseeable future Allen would follow him around to get a feel for the job, and then he would be placed in a permanent position in the household once they figured out what he excelled at, and that if he needed anything his room was next to Allen’s, and that his door was always open for the man. Allen thanked Sebastian and bid him goodnight, and entered his own room.

When he entered his room he looked at the large mirror and arms enveloped him, he looked at Neah as he hugged him from behind.

“This is an interesting turn of events, I wondered how long you would last in the woods, but this, this I was not expecting, I must say that you have found yourself in an interesting situation, and I am ever so curious to see what is going to happen, so my dear nephew I will watch with bated breath each day as you find yourself in this new party, because my dear boy, they are keeping something from you and my god is it a good one, well rest up, you have a long day tomorrow.” Neah said as he gave Allen one last hug and he vanished back into the depths of his mind, Allen looked at where the 14th stood and shook his head, if they were keeping something from him, and he knew they were, that was their right, he had only just met them after all, Allen got ready for bed. 

As Allen slept in the bed he dreamed, he dreamed of his friends he had left when he had left the order, he dreamed of the Noah’s and their want for him to join their family, why had he said no, he would have had a home, but at the cost of losing his humanity, no he had been right to leave it all. Allen dreamed of the battle field, he dreamed of the woods and his dreams slowly lost their shape, soon he had thoughts of being watched, he was being chased by some unseen power, a force that could topple both the order and the Noah’s, he felt the eyes of the power as it chased him through the woods, yet it did not seen, evil, rather like a cat chasing another to play, a feeling of joy at the game that the other had seemed to want filled him and he started to laugh as he jumped into a tree and took off from above, jumping from tree to tree and the game was on, if he gets caught he losses. The game was long, far longer than he would remember all of it being, the dream a powerful force but one that would not be remembered in entirety the next morning, but he laughed as he felt the presence, now playful, chase after him. They ran together in the light of the moon, he had not felt so free since he had first joined the order and the feeling of joy was a welcome one, they ran through the woods and around the pristine lake that reflected back the bright moon, and he fell on the shore as he was grabbed from behind, he felt the warmth of the presence envelop him and when he turned to look back at the face of the being that had so filled him with joy he found himself alone on the shore of the lake, he wanted the presence to return to him, to fill him with joy and play more, but it was gone.

 

Sebastian watched as the new addition to their little family dreamed, the rise and fall of his chest, the long white hair free and spread on the dark colored pillow and his skin a bright contrast to the dark sheets Sebastian had chosen to dress the bed with. He spent the night in Allen’s room, watching the man sleep and he knew… he must keep this man here, with him.


	6. Chapter 6

When Allen woke he stretched, the bed was softer then the tree and he looked around and found a suit, similar to Sebastian’s on the dresser, and when he stood to look at it he noticed that there were others like it in the drawers of the dresser, neatly pressed and folded, and he decided to get dressed for the day and see Sebastian for instruction. But when he left the room Sebastian was already waiting for him in the hallway, he extended his hand and placed Allen’s hand on his elbow and started to lead him to the upper floors and explained what was planned for the day. Allen listened to the man as he was led to a room, apparently they needed to wake Ciel and deliver breakfast, which they grabbed on the way to the room. He only let him step away when they got to Ciel’s room and he pulled the cart with his breakfast. The two entered the room and Ciel woke up, the first time Allen watched as he acted close to his age, and started to eat the meal that Sebastian had made, as well as the tea. Allen was then dismissed so that Ciel might change and told to take the trays back to the kitchen; Allen left the two alone and started to walk back. 

The rest of the day, and the many days that passed has Allen following around Sebastian as they did their job. Sebastian was surprised at how well the man handled himself, and each day had them getting to know each other more. There were still secrets kept from each other, as they felt the need to not scare the other, but the two quickly became close. 

Allen had spent a week with the Phantomhive household and he felt like he had finally found a place he could call home, a place where they liked him for his own merit and skill, not blood or power. The other staff is kind and they had taken to Allen quickly, and no one pried into his past, at the bandages he used to cover neither his scar nor the gloves he wore to cover his arm. They had been nothing but kind to him the past week, curious but not prying into his past. 

On one of the trips into the city, Allen had remained behind to help clean up one of the messes that Mey-Rin had made on accident they had apparently ran into a Prince from India.

“You seem stressed.” Allen tells Sebastian when he returns from the city and finishes telling him about the men from India, and Sebastian leans into the smaller man, his presence a comfort, when they both hear Ciel shout, they take off running toward the sound to find Ciel looking showed at a man lounging in the room, which had become covered in pillows, Sebastian immediately looks even more exhausted. 

Allen looks at the other butler and steps into the room to stand next to Ciel and he leans down to whisper a question, “This would not happen to be Prince Soma, would it?”

Ciel gave a suffering look to Allen and nodded, Allen smiled and ran a hand through Ciel’s hair and Sebastian joined the two, they looked at the prince and his butler. Prince Soma looked up to see his new friend standing in the door and was surprised by the new face, he walked up to the three followed by Agni and greeted his friend. 

“My friends I just knew that it would be a good idea to see you, I want you to help me find Meena, and you know this city far more than I do so I have for your expertise. Ciel why do we not speak about this and let our butlers prepare a meal.” Prince Soma said; Allen could understand Ciel’s frustration with the man. 

Sebastian seemed to jump at the chance to leave the room and Allen smiled as he followed his friend out the room, they were followed by Agni. As they left the room, Ciel shoot them one last look of desperation, and the door shut behind them.

“I am sorry for my prince, he is so use to getting what he wants that such a thing as to demand help from your master is naught but second nature to him. But I will do my best to keep him from driving you poor master completely mad.” And I do not believe I have properly introduced myself, I am Prince Soma’s butler Agni.” He said to Allen who smiled at him and introduced himself, but Sebastian was quick to stand between them as he placed a hand on the small of Allen’s back, and leaned down to whisper to him.

Agni looked at the two Phantomhive butlers and stared at Allen in particular, they both gave off an aura of power, yet where Sebastian gave off a sense of great malicious power, Allen, he gave off a feeling of safety, of home, and the power one more pure and kind then he had ever felt before. He wants that presence with him always.

They enter the kitchen and Agni shows off his expertise in the kitchen as he helps the other two butlers cook for their respective masters, but he spends much of the time staring at the other butler, it unnerves Allen to be stared at in such a way, and Sebastian was not happy to have His angel to be looked at in such a manor. He makes a point to stand in between the two butlers so Agni would not try anything.

Allen feels the tension in the air and looks back and forth between the two, and then he decided it would be best to ignore the men and focus on the cooking so as to not burn anything, he looked at the food he was prepping and smiled, here he was getting to eat a great deal more than when he had living on the run, but it was only just enough, it’s a good thing his innocence when not active did not need him to eat too much, still more than most people, but he could hide the oddity better then he would have had he used the innocence on a regular basis like he did back at the order. He finished up the meal and with the help of the others they brought the food to the room that their masters were speaking in; Ciel had decided to help find the Prince’s servant.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to thank anyone who was reading this, I write stories because I enjoy doing so but knowing that people actually read then makes my day. SO thank you to anyone who has read this and to give you all some peace of mind know that the story is done and I fully intend to post every bit of it so this story will not be abandoned.

Having deciding to help they realized that they had no idea as to where to start but they head into the city to talk to the people in hopes that they might find a clue, Allen is relieved when he is asked to stay behind. He walks through the manor cleaning up the mess Prince Soma had left in his wake and tells the others what is currently happening and what they might expect, or rather what Ciel had told him to tell the others. They took on a more serious nature after being filled in on the current happenings and they went to check the area around the manor, to insure that no one would try anything with the prince staying at the manor. Allan continued to clean up; he was faster than the others at cleaning but still not as fast as Sebastian… He had to wonder if the man was even human, because there is no way that he could be human given the traits and skilled he had shown Allen, and Allen was not stupid, but he figured that Ciel must know the truth and if he trusted Sebastian then he could as well, it’s hardly like Sebastian has been anything but kind to him since he had arrived. Allen sighed and continued through the manor and checked that it was secured. 

When they returned back to the manor, Allen had finished cleaning and prepping for the guests and finished making diner. They had come back without any leads so they ate and went to sleep. 

Sebastian, Ciel, and Soma followed Agni, who had tried to sneak out during the night and followed him to the manor of the nobleman West. Soma had heard Meena’s name and Prince Soma revealed that they were there, thankfully Sebastian disguised as a deer man saved Soma from the nobleman, they returned to the manor, prince Soma angry.

When Allen woke he walked out to find the manor he had spent the last day cleaning to be in ruins again, retreating to a corner he knelt and placed his head against the wall, he was not dealing with this right now, Sebastian walked into the room to spot the perturbed Allen and walked to him and ran a hand over his head, the action gained Allen’s attention and he looked up at the man, who gave him an understanding smile and he told Allen that he would take care of the mess if would instead go to Ciel and help him find information in the study, Allen filled with relief left the man to clean up.

Ciel was looking into Lord West for some history as to who he was and what his connection with the prince might be, Allen stopped in to help but was told that it would be better for everyone that go in and check on the prince, he seemed quite hurt that he had been betrayed. Allen sighed but put on a smile and left for the room he had prepared for the prince, it was some ways from Ciel but he knew the way around the manor.

When he got to the door the room was surprisingly quiet. Allen knocked on the door and when he heard nothing he opened it, only to find the room to be a complete mess and the price in the middle of the pillow covered bed, Allen let out a sigh and walked to the bed, careful not to step on anything he walked to the side of the bed and looked at the sad lump in the middle of the bed and sat down next to the prince, who seemed to notice he was not alone and he pulled the blanket off himself to look at the newcomer, when he noticed it was Allen he sat up and then pulled the smaller man against him for comfort. Allen looked down at the man, he had clearly been crying and did not likely get any sleep so Allen started to run his hand through the prince’s hair and sing to him one of the lullabies that Neah had taught him. The prince relaxed into his body and slowly calmed down enough to get some sleep, he remained in the bed singing until he was sure he was asleep, Allen looked up after sometime to see Sebastian in the door watching him calm the prince. Allen smiled at the other butler and he carefully got out of the bed and moved back over to the door to the other man. 

They softly closed the door to his room and went down to the kitchen together to get things ready for lunch. Once prep is done the two head to see Ciel, he had said he wanted to talk to them in his study. 

“I know what Lord West is after; he wants to win this cooking competition to gain a royal warrant, as he had recently been terrorizing the others who had entered the competition in order to insure his victory. He then told Sebastian that he had entered him into the contest in order to win the royal warrant. Sebastian nodded and he and Allen went to the kitchen to start to pull together a curry dish that could win in the contest. 

Prince Soma awoke to find his bed empty and the memory of the white haired butler singing him to sleep, he tried to track the man down when he found him and the black clad butler making curry of all things, he wrinkled his nose; there was something wrong with the aroma. He then said as much. The butler then explained that Lord West intended to win the royal warrant and that he would be competing against Agni. Prince Soma then explained that the curry he was making would never have him win, that there was something wrong with the smell and that he could never win. Sebastian explained that he will because his master commanded it so but discovered using the prepackaged spices was causing the small and taste to be off, so he gathered the whole of the household to taste curry until he able to perfect it, with a call later dozens of spices were delivered by Lau, who had recognized Allen as one of the frequenters of one of his many dens, and that when he was there things were always more interesting and he had wondered where he had gone off to. Lau decides it best that he stay with them to watch what happens, Ciel begrudgingly allows it, but Allen makes a point of distancing himself from the man, Sebastian then starts using the spices and one by one he presents a curry dish.

By the point in which they have eaten the first half of the curry Allen is the only one who can still eat more, something that even Ciel and Sebastian find quite strange, but there are more important things going on, and it is a comment by Prince Soma that has Sebastian pause and scrap the curry he had made, he then adds chocolate to the curry and serves it. 

That’s the prize winning curry, Allen knows for sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone want to give me new ideas about another story or whatever feel free to message me on Tumblr my username is the same as on here, Hannahfltx


	8. Chapter 8

The day of the curry competition was here and they knew that they needed to win, if not for Prince Soma but for the royal warrant, and Sebastian was ready with a plan. Allen stood off to the side with the others as Sebastian took his place on the stage and the competition begins. 

One of the contestants was clearly going to lose, he was using spices pre-prepared, and from the day of curry Allen knew that any curry prepared that way would lose to Sebastian’s, he looked up at his fellow butler and waited, for the moment he knew would soon come, for Sebastian to add his new favorite spice, the one that would have him win. And when he finally did add the chocolate the reaction from the crowd was exactly as he thought it would be, disgust, and ire at the man for entering to only advertise his master’s product, but Allen could only just hold back a laughing fit as he stared up at the man; Sebastian sparing a moment to glance at Allen to share a secret smile.

He continued to cook until it was time to show the finished product, what Sebastian ended with could only be described as a donut of sorts, and when he fried it Allen had to admit even confused Sebastian has a flair for the dramatic. But once the judges tasted the curry pastry he wanted to try the dish even more, and it was the first that he tried as the passed out samples.

Everything happened quickly after that, it started with Sebastian winning, then off to rescue the Prince’s servant only to find that she had chosen to come to England to get away from her life as a servant and that she was happy, then Agni turned out to be doing all this as to not break the heart of his prince, and that he still is loyal to him, then people started to die, Meena and Lord West, then Agni tries to confess only for Sebastian to stop him. Finally things start to calm down once the inspector leaves the manor.

“I think we need to return to India for a while, and I know you will miss me but I really must go back to deal with everything I had left behind to find Meena.” Prince Soma said the next morning, much to the relief of the household. But he turned and faced Ciel down and said, “I know I am not in a position to ask more of you but I must at least try, without Meena Agni and I will once more be alone in the palace, I am one of the very young in my family line, I will never rise to the throne nor will I be given the opportunity for power. So I must ask you, a man who has power and the love of his entire staff, please give me Allen to take back with me to India.”

The entire room went silent, and Allen moved to hide behind a fuming Sebastian, scared at the idea of moving away from the presence that had kept him hidden, to risk the lives of so many, and the idea of leaving behind what hat swiftly become his family, no Allen wanted desperately to stay with the Phantomhive household. Ciel was silent at such a request, to ask for a member of his staff… He looked over at Allen and smiled, given that he was currently hiding behind Sebastian it was clear he had no intention to leave, he only felt relief and turned to face Soma and told him quite bluntly, 

“You may not, Allen is not something I can give away, he is a member of this household, this family, and I could no more give you a leg.”

Prince Soma looked down, than looked up smiling and bid the others goodbye, and he and his butler left the manor.

The staff turned and walked out of the room, Sebastian stilled Allen when he moved to follow them and he leaned down to whisper to him, “I’m happy that you have found yourself at home here, and I’m happy to see Ciel start to trust you, in fact I do believe that after we clean up the manor I would like to speak to you about some of the secrets that we keep from those that we do not trust, I do believe you have earned the right.” Allen was then led by Sebastian out of the room to help clean the manor and keep an eye on the others, a hand on the small of his back. 

It took the better part of the day to clean up the manor, but once it was done, with the sun setting over the woods that surround the manor, Sebastian and Allen walked to Ciel’s study. 

“I believe that we can trust you, and even if we discover that we cannot there are failsafes to prevent you from betraying us.” Ciel tells Allen when he sits down across from him. Allen nods and waits to hear Ciel speak, he learns about the fire, the cult, summoning Sebastian, the deal, and the other members of the household being highly trained fighters that would do everything in their power to keep the house safe. 

Allen is left speechless as he is told, he looks at Sebastian and for the first time since he arrived he slowly removed the bandages from his face, looking down he does not see the surprise flash in the other’s eyes, and when he looks up he stares down the two, his scar bright red on his skin and he hones in on Sebastian and with no small amount of fear he activates his eye, he had never thought to check to see if Sebastian is an akuma, he had just assumed that he was not because he did not run off to tell the Earl his location at the earliest opportunity. 

Ciel and Sebastian stare at the white haired man as his eye turns red and a pentacle forms over the pupil, Ciel pressing his hand against his own eye and looking at Allen who is staring at Sebastian, only for his eye to return to its natural color and him to let out a sigh of relief.

“I’m guessing you might want to know about my past, especially now that you have trusted me with yours.” Allen says looking at Ciel. 

Who responds with, “no, not tonight, the reason for us sharing our past with you is not to have you tell us yours, it’s so that you might trust us when I ask of you to accompany us on our next mission, we feel that your aid would help out tremendously.”

“I would be more than happy to help you, you saved my life, it’s the least I can do, but when we get back I do wish to tell you of my life.” Allen said, Ciel nodded in understanding and dismissed the two butlers. 

“Do you know anything about this new mission?” Allen asked as he followed the other man, who turned to face Allen and told him,

“Not much, Ciel has kept most details from me, but I do know that it is to take place at a circus.”


	9. Chapter 9

Circus… Allen heard circus, he would get to go to, he would be around people who… he is very excited for the chance to work with Ciel and Sebastian and the first chance he gets is one with home field advantage. He felt like jumping up in down in excitement. He smiled at Sebastian and continued to walk with him back to the servant’s quarters. He needed to get a good night’s sleep if would be any use tomorrow. 

Sebastian watched the man, his eye, it turned red, much like one who has taken a deal with a demon or a demon, yet he never got the feeling that a demon had placed a mark on him nor him being a demon, could he be a demon? Sebastian shook his head; they only needed to deal with this newest case, than Allen himself would tell him all the secrets of his past. 

The next day was busy, as they gathered up to leave Ciel left behind instructions as to how the house was to be maintained and that they should turn away anyone who tried to visit. The other members of the staff nodded and bid the three goodbye. Allen sat up in the front of the carriage with Sebastian as they drove to the circus grounds, Sebastian telling him about how they were going to check out the place and see if there were any clues to the missing children, then they were, if need be, going to try to join the troupe to track down the main man behind the operation. He then told him the name of the circus troupe, the Noah’s Ark Circus, Allen let out a laugh, much to the other man’s confusion, but did not explain the irony. Sebastian looked at his companion, his eye now covered by the bandages again, and he hoped that he was prepared for what is likely to follow. 

They arrive near the site, and chose to walk the rest of the way to avoid attention, and when they get up to the place Sebastian and Allen stand out, marking Ciel as someone who clearly is of wealth, and they realize that any hope of remaining inconspicuous flew out the door. But they bought the tickets and took their seats moments before the show started. It seemed to be a relatively normal performance, but it revealed nothing that Ciel found useful, that is until Sebastian went down during one of the performances and was bitten by a tiger, they were quickly brought to the back of the tent and the doctor looked at the bite mark that the tiger left on the butler. As they sit in the back the ringleader comes by and invited Sebastian to join the troop, and that is when Snake walks in.

“Red? Asks Oscar.” Snake says as he enters the tent and sees Allen sitting next to Sebastian. 

Allen looks up and quickly stands and walks over to hug the man holding multiple snakes.

“Snake, I thought you moved off to Europe?” Allen says as he pulls back to look at the man.

“No, well I did for a time, my mentor wanted to go, but he died so I came back, I looked for you, but you and Mana, but they said he died and you ran away… Why is your hair white? Asks Wilde”

“A lot happened, and they call me Allen now, I have not been red for so very long, but I was taken in by an insane womanizer and he forced me to pay off his debts and…” At this point the air around Allen turned dark and he started to mutter to himself. 

 

The others looked at the man with concern and no small amount of fear, Allen seemed to notice the looks and sheepishly looked up and smiled. He then turned to Snake and the two started to talk about their lives back at the old troupe, Sebastian and Ciel surprised that the two had met at a circus; they became increasingly confused about Allen’s history as the two talked.

“Allen, I noticed you wearing gloves to cover your arm, is it okay, I know the doctor wanted to cut it off after seeing it, but for you to still have it must not be as bad. Says Goethe.” Sebastian overheard Snake say to Allen.

Allen winced at the idea of his arm being cut off, if only they knew, but he smiled at his old friend and carefully removed the glove covering his arm.

Everyone is taken aback by the black arm, the fingers shape and overall inhuman. Allen holds it out to show Snake when he seems to remember that there are others there, he looks at his arm and holds it against his body.

“It’s no longer red, says Keats, And it no longer has that green cross, says Goethe.” Snake tells Allen as he looks at the arm. 

Sebastian looks at the arm, what secrets his fellow butler has kept; he is only made more curious with each revelation. 

The ringmaster, Joker tells Allen and Sebastian that they both can join the circus. Ciel asks he might be able to as well, as they are the closest thing to family that he has, and Joker tells him that he might not perform but could travel with the troupe. Ciel nods in agreement. Once things are settled, including their ridiculous stage names, they are showed to their quarters, a basic tent with two bunk beds, but when they enter another man is standing in the tent, the man, well dressed in a black suit and thin wire glasses, he looks at the three who have just entered and recognizing two of them he lets out a sigh of irritation, their presence was going to complicate things.

Ciel and Sebastian feeling much the same gave William an exasperated look, and were introduced as Smile, Red, and Black, William introduced as Suit. William looked at the white haired man with the three and smirked, this should make thing far more interesting.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter, this chapter marks something of a halfway point for the story.

Another grim reaper, if the eyes were any indication, Allen thought to himself, but this one, not nearly as cheerful as the other one, Grell was it? He sighed and decided that to keep the others from fighting he might as well take the bunk above the other man. They set down what little they had brought and what they had been given and Allen went to sleep. Sebastian and William both spending the night to stare the other down as the human and Noah slept.

The next morning they had to practice and show off what they were skilled at, Allen with his years of training both from Mana and Cross he was able to excel in most all of the tests, William able to do many of the tests because of his nature as a grim reaper, and Sebastian with his skill as a demon. Ciel failed most of the tests and Joker admitted that he would likely never perform.

They spend the day attempting to talk to the other performers, but they seem hesitant to answer questions by people who they don’t yet know or trust, then they are tasked with performing because one of the others got hurt, Sebastian is the one they task with performing, Ciel goes to the tents that Snake seems to be guarding, while Allen distracts the man in order to keep him from the tents, he finds a letter talking about him in the tent, but has to leave before he can figure out anything else. H can only hope that he was not caught.

He was.

They figure out that he was in the tent and they move to stop Ciel, Allen, and Sebastian, but apparently the person who runs the tent, Baron Kelvin, is someone that Ciel recognizes, so the three abscond into the night before they can be stop, they head to the London manor, only for Ciel to wind up sick, and the returned Agni and Prince Soma stop him from going out; giving Joker the time to warn his father. 

Once Ciel starts to feel better they head to the manor of Kelvin. They are surprised to be welcomed in and invited for dinner, Kelvin all but brags to Ciel all his plans, all the horrid things he has done, and has them join him for dinner. Uncomfortable but wanting answers they follow Kelvin into the dining room, next to the table a stage.

The diner starts off awkward, but it’s when Kelvin calls in for entertainment that the air changes to outright hostile, children, the missing children performing in the twisted show, where each act it capped with the death of the child, Allen watches, his anger building, Neah watching his hatred for the man building, until there is nothing but rage, horror, and disgust for the man in the room. 

Sebastian is the first to feel the air in the room shift, he expects Ciel to snap and fire on the man, but it is Allen, who stands beside him, who is giving off a murderous aura. Sebastian turns to look at the man, his face dark and he is looking down, when he looks up his eyes, now gold, his skin now gray, and his face filled with hatred is standing next to him for a moment, then the next the next one has snapped Kelvin’s neck.

Joker runs in to see Red kill the man who was so like a father to him; he had raced here to try to save his life only to come face to face with his death at the hands of the quiet, polite man. His hair white in the light of the room, but his skin dark and when Allen turns to face him, his eyes gold, it’s in this moment that everyone in the room sees Allen’s true nature, the 14th Noah.

Joker runs to the side of the dead man, as Allen walks back over to Sebastian, who looks down at the man fascinated with him, and Allen collapses into Sebastian’s arms. Ciel looks at his two butlers and then turns to find an office to call in the crime of the missing children, once that has been dealt with he and Sebastian return with an unconscious Allen to the manor.

When they get back they find other members of the troupe dead, and a confused Snake, who Ciel invites to live with them, and they lay Allen down on the bed in his room, his skin now back to the normal color, and they wait for him to wake. It takes about an hour for the man to wake up but when he does he remembers what both him and Neah did, he looks down and resides himself to their ire and walks to Ciel’s study for the conversation he has been dreading for some time. But he sighed and knew that he must talk to them, he already had decided that he was going to tell them everything anyways, he would have just preferred if he could have explained everything before killing someone, but as he walked up to the study he only could hope they did not try to kill him or force his leave, this had become his home, he didn’t want to go.

Knocking on the door to the study, he stepped inside, time for the truth, they deserved that much.

Ciel and Sebastian placed behind the desk Allen sat down and without prompt started to speak,

“It began when I was born, you see I was born with this horrid red arm, and my parents threw me out on the street, the older children on the street took care of me, and in turn as I grew up I tried to look after them, and that was until I met Mana. He was like my father, we went from one circus to the next together, and he was a clown, until one day he died. I was so devastated to have lost him, that I unknowingly called the Millennium Earl, and I brought Mana back to life, he gave me this scar and I killed him, it was then that my hair turned white. Cross found me and I joined the Black order.” Allen then went into detail about the Akuma, the order, his life there, and then him becoming the 14th during the mission within the Ark, and how he was hunted by the order to kill him, and by the other Noah’s to join them to kill human. Hugging his arm he told them about Neah, and the piano, and every secret he had ever kept from the others. He looked up to a shocked Ciel and a curious Sebastian who looked like he wanted to pin him to a wall and dissect every part of him, slowly. Allen flushed and looked at Ciel who tried to give him a reassuring smile. Allen felt the stress of the lies, half-truths, and secrets being lifted from him and he returned the smile hesitantly. 

“Well of all the things I was expecting to be told, none of that was expected” Ciel said looking at the older man, and he then got a curious look on his face and asked, “If they can track you with you innocence or the power of the 14th how have they not found you here?”

“Well, Sebastian, his demonic power covers mine almost entirely, it does not leave enough to be tracked, this manor, it is a horror story amongst exorcists so no one would dare come here to look for, me, there really only is one person who knows that I would come here but he died some time ago. We never knew what had happened to create such a powerful energy after the fire, but once you told me about the deal with Sebastian it all made sense, so it’s not the manor, it’s all him.” Allen said looking at the demon, whose eyes had turned a bright red as he looked at Allen. 

“You can relax, Sebastian is a literal demon, and I am not going to throw you out to live in the woods, or face off against a war.” Ciel said noticing the stress that Allen sat with. Allen let out a relieved breath and Sebastian and Allen were dismissed for the time being, to allow Ciel to file the new information on his butler. 

Sebastian looked at the shorter man next to him as they walked, he seemed much more relaxed after being told that he was welcome to stay as long as he wanted, with a sly smile he thought of the new information and decided that his plans would need to speed up to match the fact that Allen was a Noah, and he might not even realize it himself but short of murder, Noah’s are more or less immortal, Sebastian wants the man even more now, an immortal companion who he could trust to remain with him together forever. Yes Sebastian would need to act soon to insure that the man would not feel the need to try to rejoin the foolish holy war.

He would act tonight once he got Allen back to his room. 

 

Upon getting back to the two rooms Allen attempted to open his door only to be stopped by Sebastian as he held the white haired man close to his body, his breath warm on his neck as he picked up the smaller man and carried him to his room. Allen confused but not worried allowed himself to be carried to the others room, it nearly empty save for the furniture, Sebastian placed the other man on the bed and leaning over him kissed him. Surprised by the kiss Allen blushed but started to kiss back grabbing onto the larger man, whose eyes had turned red, and he closed his eyes. Sebastian looked at the man in his arms as he paused to allow the other a chance to catch his breath and then he started to unbutton his shirt, to throw it to the side, and he slowly, giving Allen a chance to protest, unbuttoned Allen’s shit to allow him access to his neck, he then looked down at the man on his bed, hair loose and spread around, and white skin covered in the bruises he so valiantly made, Sebastian smirked down at his captive and he placed him more centered on the bed, and leaned close and asked,

“Are you okay with what I’m about to do?” He asked to be sure, Allen nodded, eyes still closed, and he pulled the other man into a deep kiss.

Sebastian started to rid them both of the remainder of the clothing they had on, and he looked down to the naked man on his bed, who looked up Sebastian himself to take in his appearance, Sebastian smirked as the other blushed looking at the other man naked. Sebastian knew he’s attractive and slowly removed the bandages off the others face to see both his eyes, and kissing each inch of skin he revealed, until the man below him was completely uncovered. Sebastian immediately fixated on the complex pattern on his arm and shoulder, Allen tried to hide it but even this was a part of him so he loved it, a demon in love with the weapon of an exorcist; the irony. 

Sebastian enjoyed tormenting the other as he kissed and bit his was down his body, only to stop at his waist and looking up at the desperately flushed man he smirked and moved up to cover the others body with his own, and then leaned off the bed to grab the small vial of oil, which he held in front of the other, only for him to flush and nod at him to continue, he then spent time tormenting the other in another way, leaving Allen flushed and disparate, having already come due to his teasing, he was ready for Sebastian to just get on with it, he told him as such and smacking his shoulder and demanding that he move faster, Sebastian only laughed at the other man and he finally got to the point, he slowly but methodically, much to the ire of Allen who was slowly being driven mad but the man’s torture. Sebastian looking at the other he smiled and gave into the others demands and started thrusting into him hard enough to move the bed, and Allen started to shout and whimper at the new pace, he grabbed onto the other’s shoulders as the pace became faster and more intense, he did not last long once Sebastian bit into his shoulder and held him close. Sebastian was fast to finish after Allen, he pulled out and stood to get a towel to clean the both of them up, and he then moved an exhausted Allen under the sheets and tucked the smaller man under him to sleep. 

The next morning when Allen returned to Ciel’s office with a limp, Ciel gave a far to smug Sebastian a disbelieving look before breaking into laughter, muttering, “finally”, much to Allen’s shame as he blushed red, turned to glare at Sebastian, who had the audacity to wink at him, and he left the room in a huff, but his mood immediately changing, as he broke out into a smile as he walked to get back to work.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I just skip three years? Yes. Why? Because I have no way of keeping up with the manga, I refuse to write base on the anime, and I can’t use the information I have now to base the story around, so I skipped what has actually happened, this time skip is based on how things will flow if things continued to get better after the circus and each ark just built Ciel up, not knocking him down. So if things seem a bit strange compared to what happens in the manga remember I have not been able to read the mange past about halfway through the school ark, and that was a rather long time ago, so sorry if this upsets anyone who wanted to see a scene from any of the arks but I can only work with what I know. Thanks for getting this far with me. - note I made when I wrote this chapter rather late at night, but still it rings true, I hope you enjoy the chapter and this is not complete nonsense.

Three years, a cruise ship, a school, and many others that Allen only heard stories about each adventure because they figured that it would be helpful for him to stay behind to defend the manor after it was attacked and the others had been overwhelmed, they had first figured out that the power Sebastian had remained like a blanket over the manor even when he left making it safe for him to stay without the other man; but Allen and Sebastian became closer over the years, moving into a larger room down the hall from their old ones, it was a constant relief to return to the manor left under Allen’s care, keeping the others from destroying the place. Allen had found his home. 

It was peaceful, if one could ever describe the manor in such a way, but for all the accidents, all the drama, and all the work. But for the first time in some time there was no huge case, each one that Ciel dealt with was simple and easy to solve, only ever taking a few hours, most of which simply to travel to the place the case had taken place. People seemed distracted as of late and even the organized crime seemed to be taking it easy, not stirring up any trouble, and the grim reapers seemed to make a point of staying away from the manor, with the exception of Grell who upon discovering both Allen and Sebastian at the manor had taken it upon herself to visit whenever not busy, Ciel finding it funny to watch the normally composed two to be both bothered and excited respectively. Ciel who in the three years working to fulfil his end of the deal with Sebastian, who after meeting Allen seemed less than willing to end the deal due to the chance of losing Allen, had grown to be nearly as tall as Allen in the short time. Ciel had become more positive as Allen took the role Mana took with him so long ago, a parental figure, not intending to replace his mother or father but to be there to welcome the other home with open arms and support each accomplishment. Ciel basked in every compliment and love that Allen could give to him. Ciel had found a family. 

Sebastian did not want to return to hell, not after the entertainment, and beauty of the Earth, in both Allen and their cat, that was banned from the main part of the manor due to Ciel’s allergies. But be was he was happy living on the surface, Sebastian had found something he didn’t know he even wanted, he had found a place among peers, not a king, not a being to be feared, but to stand beside someone and be their partner. Allen.

The others had grown use to the flirting of the main butlers, and they came to learn from Allen, with his help there were fewer accidents, fewer times returning home to find the place in naught but ruins. Allen was a calm guiding light to Sebastian’s heavy hand of punishment, and the two worked together to get the others up to the lever of professionals, and trained them to be even more dangerous so they might keep the safe if they were ever attacked. They had found a teacher and a friend in Allen and the incredible approval worth all the more due to the rarity of it, but increasingly more common, by Sebastian.

London was safe from crime for the first time in some time, serial killers few and far between, and the ones who showed up were sloppy and quick to end. Scotland Yard becoming better at their jobs, the Queen no longer needing to call Ciel in at the drop of the hat and for the first time in some time Ciel was able to focus on his job as a noble and the owner of many companies, which had grown to the mainland and the Europe branches were doing so well Ciel was thinking to move into Asia and the States. The toys becoming a common sight in most homes, the production increasing so they might lower the prices so they can expand their consumers, and the chocolate being able to be made better and cheaper due to the invention of new equipment, with all this going on Ciel had taken his place in society as the brilliant young industry king. 

London had changed, and out in the countryside, far from the bustle of the city, they took notice, the air cleaner, the curse of the city seemed to be lifted and with a great deal of care, a member from the Black order sits in a carriage to travel to the city to talk with the head of the police force and church about expanding their operations into the city.

As a calm fell over London the holy war had taken a pause, the air of London becoming clear of the evil that had covered it for so long had been lifted, Tyki Mikk listened to the Earl talk about going to the city and seeing if it was safe for them to start turning people into Akuma, and to report the presence of the black order, which in the three years had become weaker, as their main power house left, the other dies, then came back to stomp around Europe to return to be made a general, and the others fighting with an obligation, no longer because it was a cause they believed in, the Noah’s know this, they see it in the faces of the once friends of the dead Noah, the man no one brought up, the one who could end the war, the one who died due to the sheer incompetence of the order, their family member. It had been years ago when they stopped feeling the presence of the Noah, they had no idea who it was until every Noah had returned and they were faced with the question of who was dead, then they knew, the one who would not have come, the one they had lost to the order. The Earl had been devastated by the loss of the other, he had so desperately wanted him to join the family, and now he would never have the chance to offer the other a true home and family. But they had to move on, to fight the war so that they could kill those who had hurt, who had killed their dear family member. It had been Road to find the cell, the blood, the chains, and the smell of the place, where they had kept him, tortured him. It took a lot of power to keep the others from snapping and killing every member of the order in that damn castle. But they regrouped and explained what they had found. 

It has driven the Noah’s mad.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.

Ciel was working on paperwork to open up a new factory as he looked out over the yard, Sebastian and Allen both quietly talking behind him as they stood by in case Ciel needed anything, but with the sky clear and a gentle breeze blowing the grass around the manor, Finnian in the distance taking care of the old oak at the front of the manor, Ciel felt like he should appreciate the day, few days were quite so nice and he turned to the butlers and told them to relax and if he needed anything he could shout to them. Allen smiled as he nodded taking off his jacket and laying down on the grass a ways away from Ciel as to not distract him, Sebastian joined him a moment later, also taking the moment to remove his jacket then sitting next to Allen and placing his head in his lap and starts to run his hand through the long white hair that had not been cut the last three years. Sebastian calmly looking out at the forest, the very same that he had found Allen sleeping in a tree, his makeshift fort still there, Sebastian did not have the heart to tear it all down. He looked at the man who had fallen asleep in his lap, both eye and arm uncovered, after the circus Allen had forgone the gloves and bandages, much to Sebastian’s joy, he thought Allen far too beautiful to hide himself in such a way. They relaxed together for a few hours, not talking much, not needing to break the peace of the world around them when Ciel called to them that he could use some help with moving the things back inside. They got up from off the ground and started to walk over to where Ciel stood with a handful of documents in his arms as he waited for them to grab the rest of the papers he had been working on. Together they walked back into the manor. 

As they entered the house they walked back to the study passing by Mey-Rin who was working on the windows in the main atrium, Allen smiled and gave her a nod as they walked by, she smiled in return and continued to work to finish up the room, once they got back to the study and set down the papers, Ciel dismissed them for the time being, he needed to work on something in privet, he had started to do that a lot lately, but the bowed to their master and left together to go see how the others were doing and to find something that needed to get done, after all there is something always needing to be done. 

Most days passed in similar style, peaceful, and full of joy. The days where nothing happened were the best; they beat out the days hunting a murderer any day. But soon things would change, when things became as peaceful as this something happened to break the peace. 

It came in the form of a letter, there was to be a gathering of all the powers of London, apparently an important man was coming to visit the city and needed to meet with those who held the most influence in the city. Ciel was expected to attend, yet he was hesitant to attend only with Sebastian, yes he was able to protect him, but he wanted to have Allen with him in the event that the other nobles were placed under attack. It was expected after all, that when you put all of London’s most powerful people in a room together it becomes a prime target to kill or attack to cause panic, this is why Ciel decides upon reading the letter to call both Sebastian and Allen to his office to talk to them about the meeting, which is to happen in a few days. 

Allen excited at the opportunity was all but skipping down the hall to get things ready with Sebastian, who smiled at the other man, happy for him. 

As they sat in the main body of the carriage Ciel filled them in on who was going to be there, all the nobles who are in town as well as a good portion of the higher ups from the police force, what each person does for a living, and any other information they might need, not that they were expected to speak to anyone but if spoken to they would not be without information.

The two payed close attention to Ciel as he filled them in “but”, Ciel said, “What is likely to happen is that we are going to fill into a room with a round table and the people who have called this all together will talk, then we will leave if not instructed otherwise”

Allen and Sebastian nodded as they were told this, their role would obviously be to stand behind Ciel and keep an eye on everyone, they would keep their young master safe, and no one hurt their family. 

As they approached the building they were to meet at they were immediately escorted to, just as Ciel guessed, a round table,

“Nobles dislike if one is put over another, and might use the insult to screw over the government, if the table does not make everyone equal” Ciel whispered to the two as they waited for the others to fill in and take their seats, the seats across from them, empty, soon only those seats were empty, people started to look around and whisper, their bodyguards standing at attention behind most of the people in attendance, Allen used the confusion to scan the people around the table, some he recognized due to working for Ciel, but others he had never seen before, Ciel was by far the youngest. The bodyguards seemed to be eyeing each other, and most when they looked over at the Phantomhive butlers felt smug, they were far better than two butlers, most thought but their posturing was interrupted by the arrival of their guest.

Through the door across from Ciel walked in a man wearing a black coat and bright red hair, a person Allen immediately recognized Lavi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone has some ideas for new stories please tell me, I want to write for this ship more, you can message here or on tumblr, my username is the same.


	13. Chapter 13

Allen immediately tensed up as he looked at the other man, who was distracted by the police officer who seemed to be escorting him into the room, Lavi smiled at the police officer, who left, and then sat down. Allen attempted to hide behind Sebastian, who quickly figured out something was wrong and moved to cover Allen when Lavi started to speak.

“Up until now the Black Order has had no need to enter the city of London, this city has always had a cloud cover of sorts, one that kept the actions of a mad Earl away, but recently that cloud cover has become so thin, nearly completely absent that we believe that the Earl might attempt to gain a foot hold here, so we plan to use your corporation and that of the police to try to prevent any destruction of property or loss of life. We ask that you simply use the many resources you have to keep ears and eyes open for any change, it would be very much appreciated by your Queen and the Pope that you help keep us informed about the goings on in this city, in fact her majesty the Queen told me to speak to one Ciel Phantomhive, who might he be?” Lavi said looking up from a piece of paper that he had been staring at, and reading from, to look around the table, his attention landing on Ciel and he smiled. Then he took in his surroundings better, and he saw what could only be a ghost.

Lavi leapt out of his chair, throwing it back from the force of the movement as he stared wide eyed at the man he had been told had died, had attended the funeral of, leaping onto the table he shouted as he threw himself back onto the floor next to the white haired man, “ALLEN!” he pulled the other, who was surprised by the reaction from the other man, into a hug. 

Allen froze as the other man hugged him but once he figured out that he was not in any danger he hugged the other back tightly, head in the others shoulder as he smelled the familiar old smell, one he had nearly forgotten, without realizing it he had started to cry. Lavi was the first to pull back and he cupped Allen’s face, clearing away the tears, and leaning to touch foreheads, he basked in the fact that his friend was alive, he never felt the awkwardness in the air from the other nobles, nor the ire from Sebastian but Allen opened his eyes, when had he shut them, and he looked at the other with a deep affection, then he remembered where they were. He looked to the side, to notice everyone staring at him.

“That’s all you people need to know, I’m going with the Phantomhive group,” ‘Right?’ he asked Allen who nodded, smiling at his friend. Lavi then proceeded to pull him from the room, Sebastian right on their heels, pausing to make sure Ciel was following, and safe, and the group left the room which immediately broke out into whispers, of the interference of the order, of the identity of the other Phantomhive butler, and the red haired man.

The four stepped into the carriage and started back to the manor, Lavi hopping around excitedly, telling him about the order, how Komui had invented another mad robot, how Kanda was back alive and now a general, how when he came back to life he had spent the first year looking for him, and how Howard had recovered and explained what had happened in the cell, or what he assumed happened and that because of his testifying the Apocryphos was destroyed. Then he told Allen about the funeral. His funeral. 

“We were so mad, they had to lock up Kanda when he finally returned, he was suicidal, but after a bit of time he got better, Lenalee was heartbroken, she cried so much during that first year, but when it came to battle, she’s become heartless. Miranda left, she refused to work for us because we got one of the few people who liked her killed, no, we the order killed you, or so we thought. Krory went into the bowels of the castle in the order and he has yet to return. Everyone else, Komui, Reever, Johnny, and I think most of all Jerry, they were all so sad, but they looked after us during the times we couldn’t look after ourselves.” Lavi said as he leaned into Allen and looked at the other man, who was looking down at his hand, Sebastian noticing the other feeling sad reached out to hold the hand made of innocence slowly stroking it to get him to relax. 

Lavi turned to look at the other man across from him and knew right away what had happened when Allen ran, he had made a family of his own, and he has fallen in love.

The remainder of the ride Allen spends telling him about his travels, living in the woods, and waking up at the manor and being there ever since. Allen holding Sebastian’s hand, looking between the two men as he told the stories; they all too soon arrived back at the manor, and one by one they exited the carriage. As they walked up to the house Allen fell out of step with Lavi and started to walk behind Ciel, who smiled at his butler and Sebastian fell in step with Allen, Lavi sensing a shift started to walk next to Ciel and discussing details that the Queen had told the order to relay to Ciel, to keep a look out for the Noah’s and if he found any cases with the Noah’s involved he was to take over until someone from the order could deal with the situation, but he then said glancing at Allen,

“If he’s half the man I knew, you might not ever need us; he would keep this city safe then most of the exorcists back at the order, combined.” He smiled at Allen and continued to talk. They walked up to the study and the two men sat to talk, Allen and Sebastian going to get refreshments for their guest when Sebastian pulls Allen to the side of the hallway, crowding into his space and worrying a red mark onto his neck, kissing him and continuing down the hallway.

“What was that? We’ve been together for years and you’ve never done that before, what’s with you today… Are you jealous? Oh you are, arnt’ch, why, of Lavi?” Allen asks catching up to Sebastian, he smiles at him then stops and pulls him down to gently kiss him, “You should not be jealous, as much as this will be fun to mess with about I want you to know that even when I was at the order, even when I spent every day with that man, I never wanted to date him.” Sebastian looks relived and gives Allen a smile, but Allen continues and tells him, “if there’s anyone you should be jealous of its Kanda, now he was someone I would not mind getting in bed with”, Allen looks back at the other and smiles at Sebastian’s cross expression, he bursts into laughter and takes off to the kitchen, Sebastian closely following.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy the chapter.

Sebastian and Allen returned to the office with refreshments walking into an almost silent room, the only sound from an old grandfather clock in the corner of the dark room. The two that they had left only moments ago now sat staring at each other, clearly trying to intimidate the other in to giving ground; neither seemed ready to give ground. But when the door shut behind Allen and Sebastian the two snapped out of their staring to turn their attention to Allen, who puffed up in surprise as Ciel gestured for him to stand next to him. Allen hesitantly walked forward and around the back of the desk, his old friend all but glaring at Ciel and when he looked at Allen his eyes softened and he let out a breath and said,

“Why not let him have a say, it is his future.” 

Allen surprised by the statement looked from Lavi, to Ciel, and to a concerned looking Sebastian. “What do you mean?” Allen asked.

“Lavi here is to return to the order soon, and he wants you to go with him and no not for a visit, he has made it quite clear he intends to keep you there if you do go back with him.” Ciel said.

Allen was surprised, he had to choose? Between his old home and family with the one he had made here, he didn’t want to choose. He looked between the two as they stared at him; he finally looked at Sebastian, who looked concerned, and in that instant he knew, he could not leave this place, he had friends, family, more. 

With a sad smile he looked at his old friend and simply said, “I’m sorry but I can’t go back with you, not after everything that happened.” 

Ciel seemed to let out a breath in relief and smiled at his butler, Sebastian walking forward to place two cups of tea on the desk and used this moment to walk around and join Allen on the other side of the desk, who smiled at him. 

Lavi slumped back into the chair and carefully drank from the cup, he looked at the three across from him and setting the cup down he said, “I might not be able to have him come back with me, but I must warn you, I can’t keep the fact that Allen is alive a secret, so please understand that things might change around here, because we both know that once I tell everyone that you’re not dead they are going to race over here to find you.” He sat back, taking another sip and let his message sink in. 

Lavi set the cup down and stood from the chair and said, “I’m so happy you’re not dead, I just wish things could have been different, but I see now that they can’t, but I really must be going, I ditched my finder a while back and I need to go find him, I was only ever meant to go to the meeting, you being there put a wrench in those plans, but a welcome change.” He paused, his expression changing to a wicked grin, “I can’t wait to tell Yu that you’re not dead.” 

He walked out as Allen flushed and sputtered, but Allen quickly regained his composure and hurried after the other man, he then talked him behind into a tight embrace and whispered, “I’m so happy you’re safe, and no matter what, you are still my brother.” He pulled back and the other turned around, both had started to cry and they hugged properly and Lavi shouted as he started to walk again, “Don’t think this is the last you’ll see of me, now that I know where you are, you’re never getting rid of me. Allen laughed through the tears. Arms encircled him and he leaned back into Sebastian’s embrace, slowly crying as he watched his friend leave the manor, then the grounds, and then completely out of sight. 

Pulling him gently along Sebastian walked the white haired butler back to their room and placed him on the bed and with one last kiss to his forehead he went to finish getting Ciel ready for bed, he returned a bit later to find the other had fallen asleep so Sebastian removed his shoes and moved him under the sheets, getting ready for bed himself he then cuddled up around the other man and slowly stoked his hair as he watched the other sleep. 

 

Lavi sat on the train on his way back to the order, the finder who he had found wandering around outside the meeting hall sat across from him asleep, he knew that any peace that London might have had was now gone forever, especially once he revealed that location of one Allen Walker, he looked out the window, how exited everyone will be but also how quickly would it take for the Akuma to hear of it, how fast for the Earl to find the other, then the whole reason for Allen running to a safe place would be for naught. Lavi sighed, there was nothing he could do, he could not lie, he could not run, and he could not chose to not speak of it at all, after all they were expecting a report on his opinion of the young Lord Ciel Phantomhive and his staff. Lavi sighed and looked at the moon, and he knew that Allen had faced more than excited friends before, he would survive, and after all, that’s what he was good at. 

With one last look at the rising moon Lavi pulled out a notebook and wrote down what he had found during his time in London, they still are at war after all and the only way to document what happens during the war is to keep good notes. But he had been right, the air of London has become lighter, the presence that was once there was not gone, but it had become sated, whatever it was is happy, he would need to look into the origin of the presence, it was still strong around the Phantomhive manor, all the more excuse to return to see Allen.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I took something from the anime, I don’t really like anything else from the anime but this fits into the story, sorry if it upsets anyone, but I think it works well.

Allen looked out at the grounds, still covered in the mist of the morning, he took a deep breath and continued to hang up one of the rugs from the study, he watched as Sebastian brought out another and handed it off to hang up, Allen turned to his lover and friend, “Why has the cloud of power you create dissipating, Lavi would never have willingly entered this city if it was the same as three years ago, not complaining just confused and a bit concerned.”

Sebastian paused and thought about it, he didn’t have a sure answer but thinking on it the only thing that could have caused it was standing next to him and he smiled and leaned into Allen’s personal space, who was used to it and brought a hand to cut Sebastian’s face, Sebastian then said “The only thing I can think of is the lack of fighting has caused me to not continue to be in, shall we call it, battle ready state, and your presence made this place a home, so instead of constantly being on the edge I have relaxed, not become complacent mind you, just that when I’m here I feel like I can relax around you.” Bringing his hands up to Allen’s he kissed the hands and then the man and then laughed as he realized something. “Your presence has made the demon in me feel this as my home, and the ones in it my family, I’ve stopped feeling the draw to eat Ciel, my demon sees you as his mother, and I his father, it wants to turn him to form a proper family, and you know what I think that would be a marvelous idea, y we are both immortal and the young master means a lot to both of us, I would to hate to see such a man ruined by death.”

Allen looked at the other, their faces inches apart and he smiled at the other and he nodded, and said, “I would want nothing more than to make a family with you, but Ciel has to be okay with it.” 

Sebastian laughed and nodded, he softly kissed the other and after a moment he pulled away and started to pull the other gently along.

“Now? How long have you wanted this?” Allen said laughing as he followed the other.

“For a year or so, but with the new threats I want to have him safe before partaking in a war.” Sebastian said as he placed Allen’s hand in the crock of his arm, and the two fell in step. 

“Wait you said that your demon thought of me as his mother” Allen said lightly smacking the other on his shoulder; Sebastian smiled at the other as he looked at the shorter man. 

The two walked into the sun lit manor and found their young master sitting in the library looking up information on the Vatican and their history in England. He looked up as the two entered and the door shut behind them.

“You want to make me into an immortal demon?” Ciel asked as they explained it to him, they nodded. “And in doing so would end my contract, because I would lose my soul, and change.” 

Sebastian nodded and said, “Your human soul would leave your body and I could eat it, then you could reawaken as a demon, soulless but still the same person, the details are complex but ultimately our deal would be finished, yet you would continue living, rather you would continue existing forever.” Sebastian explained. 

Ciel looked between Allen and Sebastian, both immortal he realized, this was something he wanted, he had already lost his family to the hands of death, he realized… “yes” he says softly, “yes”

 

Allen and Sebastian sit on the boat that would take them to a secluded island, Ciel sits in front of them and looks forward, as they enter the fog around the island Allen’s skin turns grey, his eyes gold and the stigmata forming on his forehead, he looks all the part of a Noah, Sebastian’s eyes turn red and he starts to take his true form as a demon, but maintains a mostly humanoid form, he looks at Allen, who is looking at him, and he smiles at the Noah, and he places a hand on the others back and pulls him close as he slowly takes on his true form. Ciel facing forward does no see the change in the other two but he feels it, the air becoming thick with their combined power as they approach the island. 

The boat hits the shore and the three stand, Ciel getting off first and he waits for the others and as they pass him he sees them for the first time, he’s taken aback by Sebastian, he looks so very different, but Allen, who pauses to look back at him looks much the same, the details carry a heavy weight rather than his form as a whole, and his hair still white hanging down over his face makes him look softer, and Ciel does not hesitate in hugging his side and walking in step to the center of the island.

They had come here, an island in the middle of the known and not yet known to change him, because if they did it at the manor the power surge would be obvious, and this was something they wanted to keep private for a little time. 

Ciel was instructed to step forward and to lie down on the old stone bench in the center of the island; Allen crouched next to him and held his hand as he closed his eyes. Sebastian started the ritual, it being unclear as a cloud of dark feathers filled the air as he took his truest form.

A moment passes and Allen feels the shift father then sees it, he feels Sebastian’s power grow and fall away, and he feels a new powerful, untapped and young.

Ciel opens his newly red eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my reasoning is that demons have very close ties to what they see as theirs, and Allen sees Ciel as family and Sebastian sees Allen as his mate, so he goes out of his way to make Allen happy, so he makes sure Ciel is safe the best way he knows how.


	16. Chapter 16

The air cleared, Ciel closing his eyes, and Sebastian returned to his slightly more humanoid form to help Allen help Ciel sit up. They helped the newly turned demon to his feet, only to have Sebastian pick him up and he and Allen walked back to the boat. Allen took a seat and Sebastian handed their young master to Allen to have him lie down next to him, Allen cradled his head on his lap and started to run a hand through Ciel’s hair. Sebastian took the place across from Allen and looked down at the unconscious youth and he smiled as the boat returned to the mist. 

They return to the manor, Ciel still asleep in Sebastian’s arms, they walk into the great manor and put him to bed, their forms turning more human as they enter the house, and they too go to sleep, waiting for the morning.

The next day they woke up to find Ciel awake and standing near a window, staring out into the yard, Allen patiently waited to be noticed. The newly made demon turned after a moment and Ciel smiled at the other, he walked over and Allen started to help him get ready for the rest of the day. After helping him get dressed he ate the small breakfast that Allen had brought up, he then followed the other to meet Sebastian in the front of the manor, face now void of the eyepatch. Allen ran a hand through the others hand as they walked and he they walked in a comfortable silence.

Sebastian was waiting for them when they reached the bottom of the stairs and he reached out a hand for Ciel to take, the two went outside so that Ciel might learn more about his new body and power. Allen watched the two demons leave the house and he started to gather the staff and informed them about Akuma, something that had slipped his mind to do, they seemed excited over the new information about their friend. It was then that Allen decided to visit the main part of the city to do some information gathering.

Upon entering the town he could feel the shift away from the demons, he walked by the old den that he use to visit, but it had been years and the place had been shut down. He looked at the street performers and stopped to give them some of the money he had on him, he remembered living on the streets and was generous. He continued down the street, clearly out of place with his fine clothing and white hair, but he ignored the stares and continued down the street, pausing to buy some fabric from a stall he passes, Mey-Rin had been looking for fabric similar to it.

 

Tyki Mikk stood in the street looking very much the part of a human; he stood watching people go about their lives, unaware of the coming war that slowly approaches the city. He had been tasked to overlook the city ever since the cloud of power had been lifted, yet he was far more interested in attempting to hunt down the origin of the power but the Earl had commanded that he leave the power source alone, because something that powerful would have the power to destroy either side of the war if upset. Tyki let out a sigh as he looked at the faces of the sorry little humans pass him by, he had moved through the city over the past few days, but this place had called to him today. Something was going to happen here. 

Finally something interesting was happening.

Tyki waited, he had gotten to the square early in the morning, no one had been there when he had arrived, the only people out hid their faces and walked quickly, now though the square was busy with people, the homeless, the wealthy, families, people walking alone, and him who stood to the side watching the people with their little lives pass him by.

Soon.

Then he felt It. What he had been drawn to, an energy that drew him in, more than anything that he had ever encountered. He pushed himself off the wall he had been leaning on to hunt down what was pulling him, he all but broke out into a dead sprint when he caught sight of the person, or rather their back and their long white hair loosely tied back, and it was a person he could not tell if human or not, male or female, he only could see the persons back, Tyki followed them as they walked to a slightly deserted side street, Tyki pounced then, the person who had been carrying a bundle of fabric in his, and it was a man he could tell now, but he knew this person, the feel of their body, Tyki covered Allen’s body with his and breathed in the familiar scent, something making it all the more alluring, he buried his nose into his hair and pulled the man against himself. He had thought him dead.

 

Allen was frozen, it had took him a moment to figure out the man who had pinned him and was now hugging him was Tyki but once he did he pulled the other into a tight hug, and he ran his hand through the others hair and he broke out into a smile at seeing the other Noah again. Any animosity between them has been lost over the years as Allen and Neah had made their peace, having found Sebastian had really put the Noah’s in perspective, so he was so happy to see the other Noah. They spent a moment embracing until Allen pulled back and took his hands to cup and look at the now gray face of the other and he smiled as he rested his forehead on the others. 

Of all the things he expected to find in the city a happy Allen was not one of them, he had thought him dead, he had thought the order had killed him and to be looking at the other who had hugged and smiled at him was a surprise. But a welcome one, Tyki’s eyes softened as he looked at the other and he too started to smile at the other. 

Allen looked at Tyki and then remembered that he was going to help Mey-Rin make a new skirt with the fabric he had picked up, and so Allen politely pushed Tyki back a step to reach down to pick up the fabric that he had dropped, and he started to walk down the alley expecting Tyki to follow, but when he noticed the other standing there awkwardly he shook his head and smiled, held out a hand to show him that he wanted him to follow him. Tyki quickly got the message and grabbed the extended hand and followed him back into the busy city.


	17. Chapter 17

Tyki followed the white haired Noah, holding his hand like a life line, and he watched as the people in the square seemed to recognize Allen as they walked and Tyki realized that Allen had made a life for himself in the past three years, he looked closer at the other as he followed him and looked at the way he held himself, Allen was more comfortable and confident. Tyki smiled at the other as he realized that he had changed a lot more then he could likely comprehend in this moment. Allen looked back at the other as they walked and he flashed Tyki a smile and he pulled him to walk next to him, Tyki fell into step as they left the main part of the city.

“The walk”, Allen tells Tyki, “is a bit of a long one”, he winks then he hops around excitedly and says “do try to keep up.” And Allen runs, much faster than Tyki had seen before, but he smiles and takes after the other. They make a game of it as they travel through the trees, the two both laughing as Tyki chases the other down, this is what he had wanted so long ago, he had wanted Allen to be comfortable with his nature and his family and now it looks like he somehow evolved into this incredible man, he had to tell the Earl, he would be so happy to know that they had at long last gained the final member of their family. Tyki smiled, he would be so happy when Allen returned with him, not think for a moment of Allen’s life that he had built up here so desperately wanting him to join them he is blind to the other clearly finding peace here. They continued their game of chase when Allen slowed down for a moment, and Tyki hugged the other from behind once he got the chance and Allen laughed and untangled himself to start walking onto a road, one that thy had been following in the trees. Tyki curious followed the other and he took the chance to catch his breath and straighten out his clothing, Allen’s still perfectly in place even though he had been running faster than Tyki. 

As they walked down the path Tyki walked close enough to the other that their shoulders brushed against the others and he looked at the other, who smiling as he looked at something unseen in the distance. It was then that Tyki realized that the power he had been warned of approaching was ahead, likely at the end of the road, curiosity a powerful motivator kept him walking even though the words the Earl had spoken rang in his ears, but telling the Earl that Allen was alive and had embraced the Noah in him would be big enough news so the Earl would be too distracted to be mad at him for looking into the source of the power. 

They walked down the road for some time when Tyki figured out the destination, a huge manor looming of them as they walked through a door in the huge leading to the huge estate. Allen looked at Tyki, who had stopped to gape at the size of the place; Allen smiled and waited for the other to regain his composure to continue to the side of the house. The power source was close Tyki could feel it; it was in the direction Allen was walking. As they walked to the side of the house a red eyed young man came running in their direction.

Allen smiled and watched as Ciel made a point of hiding behind him, checking to make sure he was okay he looked up to see Sebastian walked toward them looking for his escaped victim, he then caught sight of Allen and he relaxed and walked over to him, pausing to look at the man next to him but continuing when he spotted Ciel attempting, and failing, to hide behind the other man. Allen smiled and waved with his free hand and waited for the other to approach, he then raised an eyebrow and asked,

“What did you do to poor Ciel?”

“Whatever do you mean? He knew that he was to start training today and hiding behind you is not going to get him out of practicing.” Sebastian said pausing to give the other a kiss in greeting before giving Ciel a pointed stare, who was making a point of not looking at Sebastian, who then smiled and looked at Tyki, who was staring and looking surprised at the people in front of him. 

Tyki stared at the man who was the source of power, a man, a butler, with red eyes and wearing a black suit, who had kissed his Allen, and Allen clearly knew the man and the boy who was now looking at him. Tyki turned his head slightly as he looked back at the red eyed boy; he then looked at Allen who had started to talk.

“This is an old family member”, Tyki’s heart soured as he was referred to as family, “He’s one of the Noah clan, really one of the few who I got along with, granted he did try to kill me, but in his defense he didn’t know I was the 14th at the time.” Tyki was surprised by the honesty from the other toward the two, he then looked at Tyki and said, “where are my manners, this is my lord Ciel Phantomhive and fellow butler Sebastian Michaelis whom I am rather close to”, he gave a pointed look at Tyki and in that moment he knew that he was wrong to assume that Allen would join the family he had made a home here, but if he was to return without him he wanted some answers for the earl and he asked Allen,

“So you’ve made a home for yourself among mortals.”

The three started to laugh and Allen shook his head and pointed to the others, and then at the manor and said, there is not a single mortal here, not anymore, other than me all the residents and various staff members in this manor are demons.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might have turned every one of the Phantomhive staff into demons with no explanation, but yep, they’re all demons, all of them. I'll explain my reasoning at the end of the story.

Demons. True demons, not the akuma the Earl made. No wonder no one liked to enter this city. The Earl was right this household could decide the side of the war to win with a simple swish of their hand, and Allen was already deep in their grasp, he sighed not looking forward to explain himself to the Earl but then looked at the people in the house, all he could now recognize as true demons, no wonder Allen had come to terms with the Noah in him, the demons have changed his view of the world for the better. At least in Tyki’s opinion, who looked up at the sky and let out a laugh and looked at the three, he needed to have the Earl here, so he turned to Allen and said,

“As good as it is to see you, I must be going back to the Earl, and I get a feeling that you are happy here.” 

Allen smiled then said, “Come back whenever you want, while I can’t leave my family I don’t want to fight with the Noah’s anymore.”

Surprised by Allen’s statement he walked over and hugged the other tightly, after a moment he pulled away and walked off waving as he left.

Tyki waited till he had walked off the property before turning and running at a dead sprint, as fast as he could, to the doorway to the Noah’s home. He had to go and tell the others the truth of the 14th, that they had a new brother. As he ran a smile spread across his face and he laughed as he ran through the trees, then through the city until he had found the doorway. Throwing open the door he walked through the house and he looked for Road who had taken to mopping in the living room after she had been told Allen was dead, she scowled as she looked at the huge smile on his face, he then smiled more and told her to call an emergency that she had to attend, she sighed and moved to do what he asked, they walked into the meeting room and Tyki excitingly sat in his seat, Road slumped in her chair looking angrily around her. Wisely and Jasdevi showed up together and gave an irritated look toward Tyki, Sheril and Skinn walked in and took their seats, the others filled in. It took a moment but the very depressed and human looking Earl walked in and stared at the grinning, really the only one happy to be there. 

Once the Earl took his seat Tyki stood up and he let out a mad sounding laugh as he looked at the others and he then looked at Road and the Earl and simply said, “I found Allen Walker Alive!”

Suddenly everyone was sitting up and paying attention Road looking at the other in shock, the Earl confused but then a huge grin spread across his face and he stood up and asked, “How, Where?”

“He never died; during the time we thought he was dead he had run off to London and found himself a new family.” Tyki paused and then looking sheepish, “Also I figured out where the power protecting London came from, Allen’s home, he’s become welcomed into a house hold of true demons.” 

The Earl looked at Tyki then whispered, “That makes sense, and Allen is so strong, even more so if he has accepted the 14th, it would take a demon to hide him.” 

Road stood up and looked Tyki and asked, “Can we go see him…” 

“Yes, in fact he told me that we would be welcome, he no longer wants to fight us.” Road smiled and jumped out of the door and started to leave the room, Tyki laughing and following her. The Earl got up and followed the two as did the rest of the Noah’s, most wanting to see their new Noah, others because they wanted to meet a true demon. They left the home into London.

 

At the same time the traveling by foot back to the order had taken some time but Lavi looked at the order as he walked to Komui’s office he ran to the office, he slammed the door open as he got to it and demanded that all the old team be in attendance. Komui knew what he meant and called everyone who had known Allen to his office. 

“You must have found something for you to call them all here but is it really that big of an issue that you need to call in everyone.” Komui asked as the science department started to gather around the not so Jr. Bookman.

“Oh it’s huge.” He said smiling. 

Reever shook his head as he handed Komui a stack of paperwork and turned and said, “If you’re sure, but don’t be surprised if General Kanda tries to stab you.”

Lavi laughed and said, “No if anything, the good General is going to kiss me.”

The science division gave Lavi a look showing concern for the man, he had clearly gone mad in London, but before they could ask anything else the others had entered. Link, Lenalee, and Kanda.

“Why did you let this idiot call us here? Some of us actually work.” Kanda said as he walked to the group.

Lenalee just shook her head and gave Komui a look; it was Lee that asked, “Whatever it is could you please tell us quickly so we can get back to more important matters.”

Lavi gave Link a surprisingly serious look and said, “There is nothing more important than this.” He then looked at everyone and he broke out into a smile and said, “I found Allen, he’s alive and living in London.”

You could hear a pin drop in the room after Lavi spoke, Kanda walked up and grabbed the other by his collar and shook him and yelled, “Don’t lie to me, where is he!”

Lavi smiled and said, “I can show you, we can go see him now.”

Suddenly there was a flurry of motion as everyone in the room packed up their things as they all intended to go see their friend who they had thought they had lost, Link ran out of the room to get his things when he was stopped by Lvellie who asked what was going on and in a rare display of joy Link continued moving as he turned and shouted for everyone around to hear, “We found Allen Alive!”

The black order was filled with joy for the first time in a very long time, and they saw the light of their cause for the first time in three years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my idea that the time spent around a demon causes people to take on the form of demons, the opposite of the idea that if demons spend time around humans they turn human. And so anyone who is under contract and spending time around the manor like the staff turn into demons.


	19. Chapter 19

Allen was walking around the manor with Snake as they talked about the forest around the manor, his snakes had found new friends in the woods and now he had about 50 snakes, much to Ciel’s horror, but Allen found all the snakes a welcome presence on the grounds, he smiled at the other as one of his snakes called his attention away. Allen walked up to Mey-Rin’s room to see how the fabric he gave her was, she turned to him and showed that it was a new skirt now that it was getting warmer she wanted something to wear when she worked outside. He smiled and looked out the open window in the hallway and looked out at just the right time to see Finnian dangling out the window, Allen pulled in the other to see him holding an injured bird in his hands, Allen walked back to his and Sebastian’s room to get the first aid kit to help bind the bird's broken wing as he listened to Finnian talk about some of his old bird and how they had continued to come around when he had feed them just like Allen had said they would, and he now had a whole collection of birds coming to visit him, and after he became a demon it was way easier to control his strength to avoid killing any of them. He left the room as he held the hurt bird to his chest. Allen smiled and watched the other man walk down the hallway when he felt himself grabbed from behind and he smiled as Sebastian hid his head in his hair, he turned around to give the taller man a kiss and the two walked by the kitchen to see Baldroy as he made dinner for the whole house, his cooking had drastically improved and Sebastian praised the color of the roast causing the other man to flush at the compliment and they continued to check on their little demon who was dealing with the paperwork for moving one of the distributors for the toys to another product. 

Allen looked at Ciel as he worked and he ran a hand through the others hair, Ciel looked up at Allen and leaned into his hand he smiled and let out a sigh looking down at the paperwork on his desk. Allen gave Ciel a kiss to his head and walked to open the window when he spotted something in the woods; he turned to Sebastian and gave him a look that the other immediately recognized, and the two told Ciel to be careful as they opened the window and jumped out to the ground. Sebastian scanned the trees when the man who had visited briefly the day before.

Allen also seemed to recognize Tyki and he relaxed and walked forward to greet him, and he was about to tell him he didn’t need to come back so soon, when the people who had come with seemed to figure out who the man with white hair is. Road runs to Allen and hugs him tightly, Allen seeing that it’s Road returns the hug tightly, Tyki joins in the hug and they continue to hug until the Earl, in his human form, walks closer to look at Allen. Allen upon seeing the Earl slowly pulls away from the hug to walk toward the other ma. The Earl, looking uncomfortable, stands still looking at the man he had been told had died, waiting for whatever is to come, expecting a blow, his is startled to find Allen hugging him. Opening his eyes he pulls the other closer and buries himself in the essence of the other man and starts to cry. 

Allen knew the truth now, the Earl was his other half, but there was no need to kill him, they could exist together, after all Allen was now something else, an honorary demon so to speak. But he held his other half and pet the others hair as the Earl cried into his shoulder.

The others had turned their attention to Sebastian and they understood what Tyki had meant when he said that the true demon was the source of the power, and that amount of power could kill them all if the person wielding it so choose too. It was then that Ciel joined the two whom had jumped out of the window, he had taken the stairs. He looked at the Noah’s and then at the Earl still crying into Allen’s shoulder, and finally at Sebastian to give him a confused look, who simply shrugged and looked equally confused. 

Allen noticed Ciel and he started to grin and he whispered to the Earl, “I want you to meet someone.”

The Earl looked up, eyes red and still crying he nodded and followed Allen over to where Ciel is standing next to Sebastian. Allen smiled at the two and looking at the Noah’s he leaned into Sebastian and ran a hand through Ciel’s hair and he said,

“These guys are my new family, don’t think I don’t want to be a Noah, I have come to terms with what I am, but I can’t abandon them just because you’ve come here and asked me to, they are the most important people in the world to me right now and I hope that you can welcome them into the family.”

The Earl looked at the two demons and marched up to them and looked at Sebastian and said in response, “I don’t know you, but for as long as you keep Allen safe and happy you are an ally, but if you hurt him I don’t care how powerful you are, we will end you.” 

The Earl then turned around and looked at Allen who had clapped his hands and asked, “Would you like to join us for dinner?” 

The Noah’s all said yes and they entered the manor, shocked by the size, Ciel looking at Road curious, Allen leaned down and told him “She won’t bite, I invited them to eat so we could start getting to know each other, Road is a joy to talk to, and she would be happy to tell you anything you could want to know, so go on and talk to her.” Ciel smiled at the older man and walked up to Road who squealed and pulled him into a hug and dragged him away excitedly. 

Allen smiled as he looked at his family growing even bigger, and he stood still looking to retain this moment in his memories, he then turned to walk down a different hallway to tell Baldroy that they are having guests and would need to make extra. 

The Earl looked at Allen as he walked off from the group, alone.


	20. Chapter 20

After everyone finished eating the others came in to meet the Noah’s and they had taken quickly to each other, other than a moment where Snake brought in a few of his friend and freaked out Jasdevi, but she quickly became fascinated with the man and his friends. Allen sat next to Sebastian and the Earl and he was telling stories from his life to both of the men, and they told him stories from their lives, and in Sebastian’s case the confusion of how old he was was brought up and he further confused everyone. The night was fun and Allen was sad to see it come to an end but the Noah’s had things they had been in the middle of when Tyki had interrupted them, Tyki did not regret pulling them away to see Allen even a little bit, and they had to part ways, promising to visit whenever they could, and when they were actually home in the manor. And so in the moonlit night the Noah’s vanished into the shadows of the forest. 

Sebastian walked beside Allen toward their room after they had seen to Ciel, Sebastian smiled and started to hum as they walked, Allen picking up on the tune hummed along with him as they walked sharing a smile as the continued to hum and when they reached their room Sebastian pulled Allen into his arms and started to dance along with the tune that they were both still humming. Sebastian dipped the other man and brought him back up to twirl and he smiled at the dizzy man and pulled him close to his chest and started to slowly rock back and forth to a silent melody.

The days passed by in a blur as they returned to their lives, the Noah’s not doing anything to London quite yet, the calm allowed them to fall into a pattern of peace, interrupted only by Ciel fighting Sebastian on the importance of training, a fight Sebastian had yet to lose. Allen watched as the two demons ran around the manor training Ciel’s speed, and seeing how fast he can run now, he was much faster than he had been before becoming a demon but that was to be expected. Allen smiled at the two and watched as Mey-Rin walked out with some lemonade she and Baldroy had made, she sat down and joined Allen in watching the other two. After a while Finnian, Snake, and Baldroy joined them, Tanaka showed up at some point and quickly fell asleep next to them.

Allen looked at the others and let out a happy sigh at his family, and this family he was never going to lose, after all they had all been turned immortal, an unexpected side effect of Ciel’s end of the deal, and having turned him immortal they all followed, thankfully none of them were to upset by the change. Allen looked up to the clear sky and he felt at peace.

 

The train took ages to get them back into the city but Lavi was exited as they got off, the second he was able to Lavi took off running out of the station, Kanda quickly catching up, Lenalee not far behind, the science team grabbing the bags and attempting to catch up with the three but they were just as excited at finding out if Allen was still alive, but Komui had the forethought to send word ahead to get carriage to get to the manor with all their things, rather than walking all the way there, he grabbed the three over excited idiots once they got everything outside and loaded everyone, rather tightly, into the carriage. 

Pilling in, more onto each other than not, they started off toward the manor, the man who was driving it was surprised to be driving to the Phantomhive manor but he, like most of the adults in the city, knew the way to the manor. The carriage ride took more time than they were comfortable being so close but the wait was worth it when they arrived. 

Once they arrived at the manor they fell out of the carriage, Komui paid the man and they were left looking at the looming manor. Kanda was the first to storm up to the door, followed by Lavi, and he beat his fist loudly against the door. Sebastian was the one to answer the door and he looked at Kanda then focused on Lavi, gave a dry smile and invited them inside. They followed the black clad butler into a sitting room and the butler smiled at them and left them to wait.

Lavi looked at the man and turned to Komui and said, “You feel it right? There’s something off about this place.”

Komui nodded and looked at the others and they all nodded, they would figure out if the people in this manor are a threat, and if they would need to do something to keep the world safe from them. His thoughts were interrupted with the door opening to reveal Allen.

Everyone ran and hugged Allen once he was in the room, Allen starting to laugh as he got tackled by the others, Lenalee and Johnny being the first to pull him into a hug, and he was then swept up by Komui and the others, Lavi standing back having already seen him he waited for them to let the man go. He then looked at Kanda who was staring at Sebastian who had followed Allen in; Sebastian felt the stare from the other and turned to look at the exorcist and he remembered what Allen had said, he must be Kanda, he smiled and let his eyes turn bright red and then fade back to the faded red they usually were. Kanda reared back after the others eyes flashed red, he went to pull his sword but Lavi put a hand on his to stop him, he shook his head and said, “Not now.” 

Kanda gave him an irritated look but removed his hand from the blade. He looked as another person with red eyes walked in, but he was younger, he looked at Lavi who seemed confused, and he looked at Kanda, clearly wanting to talk to him in private, but as they been staring at each other Allen had walked over and hit Kanda on the back of his head lightly, he startled and gave an unreadable look to the other but Allen smiled and hugged the other, much to his surprise, Allen pulled back and asked how being a general was and Kanda said, “You have no idea how little they seem to get done.”

Allen smiled and looked at Link, who had been silent, pale, and looking like he was watching a ghost.


	21. Chapter 21

Allen looked at Link and gave him a soft smile, Link said, “I was there, I saw the Apocryphos almost kill you, he tried to kill me, I woke up and you were both gone and there was so much blood. I reported your death.” He was crying when he said this and Allen hugged the man and told him, “It’s not your fault, I ran because I thought the Apocryphos was after me not because I was mad, or because I hated you. And I want you to know I still love all of you, and I want you to know that you are welcome here whenever, but I can’t go back to the Order, I told Lavi, I can’t keep fighting anymore.” 

The others looked sad but they understood, Allen looked at Sebastian and Ciel and smiled as he said, “Plus I have a home here now and I don’t want to leave.” 

Komui looked down but nodded, he understood, if could escape the war and make a home for himself he would but he would miss Allen. He looked at the two unfamiliar people in the room and realized that they were the cause of the influence of power in the city, the older one seemed to have more control over it but he could feel the power in the room, he looked at Reever and walked over and said, “There’s something that I want to figure out before we leave, but I need to get Allen alone to ask him, can you figure out how to distract the others?” 

Reever nodded and walked over to Sebastian and Ciel and introduced himself and started to tell them stories of Allen back at the order. They were happy to listen, they had yet to hear about the truly embarrassing moment in his life, the others noticed what Reever was talking about and chimed in about their own stories about Allen. 

Allen looked like he wanted nothing more than to walk over and stop them from talking but Komui stopped him and walked them both over to the side of the room and asked, “There’s something with the people in this manner, do you know what’s up with them. I mean you must, you live with them.”

Allen looked at Sebastian and gave him a look, the other man gave him a smile and then nodded, Allen smiled at him and looked at Komui and watching his face said, “Everyone who lives here is a demon”.

Komui’s face turned white and he looked like he was about to faint, Allen held out a hand to help steady him but the other waved him off. The others walked over to them noticing Komui’s distress and they walked over to see what was wrong. Kanda walked over and loomed over the two and stared down at Allen like it was his fault, Allen giving him a strange look and pushed him away to make sure Komui wasn’t going to keel over. 

“Demons, their demons.” Komui said looking at Sebastian and Ciel. 

The others heard and looked where Komui was, and they all paled at the implication, they were standing in the den of a demon nest, Kanda looked at Allen who was trying not to laugh.

“They aren’t Akuma you know; they are a completely different species, kinda, it’s complicated.” He smiled at them and walked up to Sebastian and leaned into him. 

Sebastian smiled at the other and spoke, “Allen is correct, we are a different sort than your kind are used to, we rarely even leave our own dimension but events have led us here and now we are simply attempting to live.”

Komui was looking at them in an unreadable expression and then said, “Would we even be able to win if we tried to fight you.”

“No, it is unlikely that you would be able to win if we were to truly fight.” Sebastian said his eyes turning red and looked at the exorcists, who had gone quiet. 

Komui nodded and looked at Allen and said, “You’ve probably found the one place where the war could never reach. Congrats.”

Allen laughed into Sebastian’s side, he looked at his old friends and he was so happy that he no longer had any more secrets from them. He then looked at the time and offered to show them to some rooms so they might stay. They nodded and grabbed their things and followed him out of the room, and Allen took them to the guest hallway and gave each of them their own room, the each were surprised by the size and luxury of the rooms, Allen shook his head and wondered what they were expecting having seen the rest of the house. 

Allen finished showing them their rooms and walked back to Sebastian and walked into the others arms and buried his head in the others chest. He let out a sigh and relaxed. Sebastian looked down and pulled Allen’s hair free of the tie and started to run his hand through his hair smoothing it out. Sebastian after a moment lifted Allen, who let out a quiet squeak, and carried him to the bed and started to undress the other. Allen let him pamper him; he had started to rub the stress out of his back and kissing the back of his neck. Allen smiled as he felt the other pull him into his lap and slid a hand under his shirt. Allen leaned to the side and kissed the other as best he could and turned to goo in his lap. 

The next morning the others had gathered back into the sitting room having been given tea by Mey-Rin and they were waiting for Allen before they started to talk about their plans to move the order into regular patrols, Ciel was reading the newspaper and he knew what was coming, Allen finally walked in and he was put together save for his neck which was covered in bruises, the source very clearly smirking behind the other. Lenalee gave Allen a knowing look, who immediately flushed and took his place next to Ciel and the discussions started.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy.

“We want to station members of the order around the city in order to monitor the presence of akuma, and to see if there is any increase.” Komui said.

“Well if you find any that’s already an increase, seeing as how in all three years that I’ve lived here I have never once seen an akuma.” Allen said from behind Ciel.

“Then do you think the city would be willing to work with the order to monitor the situation?” 

Ciel leaned forward and said, “Regardless of the wants of the city officials the Queen has made it clear that we are to help you. The real question is if they are going to be happy about helping you, likely few will be, the police dislike me working on their cases and I’ve been working with them for years, you are new and the more you involve them the better, so start off with telling them that they will be involved, you don’t have to involve them you just have to make them think you appreciate them. You need to make them feel special.” Ciel smiled at them.

Komui laughed and nodded, he responded with saying, “I understand, the cops in the big cities always like to feel special so it’s the same here?”

“You have no idea.” Ciel said sharing the smile.

“Then it’s probably better to go see them sooner rather than later and we’ve already abused your hospitality enough.” Komui said gathering the others, who looked surprised but quickly went to gather their things to get out of the manor, Allen looked confused as his friends planned to leave but smiled and told them they had an open invitation to stop by whenever. 

“Why are we leaving, we could have stayed longer?” Link asked.

“We need more information about this new type of demon, we can’t stay here as long as we are completely blind to the threat they might present us. Plus we do need to see the police before we can really start planning out how to keep this city safe.” Komui told Link who nodded.

They walked back to the front of the yard, the manor behind them and they looked back at the strange place they had lost their friend to. 

 

Sebastian watched the order members leave and he turned to look back at Ciel who was looking contemplative. 

“What’s troubling you?” Sebastian asked Ciel who looked up.

Looking toward the window he said, “I don’t like the way that these pieces are falling into place, it would appear that the war Allen ran from three years ago is now coming to London, and I fear how this war will affect the city.”

Sebastian nodded silently agreeing with Ciel as he looked at the rising sun, things were going to become complicated in the city, he did not envy either party that was attempting to fight their pointless war, Sebastian smiled as he looked down to see Allen smiling and talking to Snake. He would protect his family with every fiber of his being, even if it brought their little clan into the war. He would keep them safe.

 

Allen finished explaining who each person was and their power when he looked up to see movement in Ciel’s study and he smiled and started to walk off toward the manor. 

 

They started seeing the effects of the Noah’s and exorcists a few weeks later, every so often one of the members on either side would drop by, the manor becoming the only true neutral ground in the city. But the effects of the war were felt, Allen watched as his family and friends showed up wearing the evidence of their fighting. He would feel sad seeing the bruising or limping, like he should be doing something but he couldn’t. If he tried to do anything he would have to choose a side and that was the last thing he wanted to do. The only thing he could do was work and spend the time with the Phantomhive household, they were his family and are understanding of his current moral dilemma. But he still worried. 

They got a letter calling Ciel to a party being hosted by one of the elites from the city, Ciel not wanting to have to deal with the politics begrudgingly agreed because his family had a history with the man’s family. He told Sebastian and Allen that they are to attend the party with him as he does not want to be the only one suffering.

The day of the party came and they were ready to leave, having changed into more formal attire and the carriage ready to go they sat inside as they discussed the city and how it had changed in such a short period of time. Allen looked out at the square he had once preformed in as they passed it by, he had been living on the streets yet he never felt like the night time carried danger for him, him being a Noah gave him a bit of an advantage to normal humans, but now the night no longer looked safe, like there are demons waiting in the shadows to strike any who walk by. He looked at the city and he knew that this was because of the war, how it was now hitting the city and causing it to fall to the shadows and nightmares. Closing his eyes he rested for the time it took them to arrive at the party. 

The house was rather large and brightly lit, people walking in and out of the chaotic home, the carriage stopped in front of the door and they got out, planning to enter together as a united force. People recognized them immediately as they had become well know over the past four years, the fire, the mysterious butler, and the other mysterious butler. It was because of this that people kept stopping them from being able to enter as they kept trying to talk to Ciel, who was not in the mood for dealing with the other ‘elites’ who always wanted something, but when they finally entered Ciel and Sebastian let out a groan as the spotted Grell and William. 

“Of all the people to be here it’s those two.” Ciel said walking toward them, Sebastian looked irritated that Ciel clearly wanted to confront them and being forced to be in the same room as the reapers. Allen however was happy to see Grell, the woman had been wonderful to talk to and he always found the effect on Sebastian funny so as they caught the others attention he waved to the reapers. Grell looked over to see Allen and smiled, running up to hug the other, and asked him how he was. 

“Bit upset over the state London is currently in, I wish those idiots would stop fighting.” Allen looked sad, and Grell noticing his sorrow started to pat the others head in sympathy. Sebastian stared blankly at William as they all awkwardly stood in the crowded room, Sebastian looked around and the group collectively moved to a side room where they might have some semblance of privacy. 

The fact that two reapers stood here attending the party meant something that resulted in a lot of death was likely to happen. Sebastian and Ciel looked around the room for some clue as to what was to happen when it was Allen who caught sight of Tyki’s human form first; he gently removed himself from Grell’s grip and walk over to the Noah. 

“Tyki, what are you doing here?” Allen asked confused.

Tyki looked surprised at his presence and he looked ashamed as he grabbed Allen’s arm and walked them both outside and leaned into whisper, “The Earl plans to target the nobles of this city to cause panic, we’re at war, a war you were a part of might I remind you, us doing bad things should not be surprising to you.” Tyki says in response to Allen’s hurt expression.

“I know, but until now I wasn’t standing in front of you not being able to stop you!” Allen shouted at him, Sebastian walked out in time to hear him shout and he cradled the other in his arms to try to calm him down. 

“It’s okay, if the reapers are here than theirs little we can stop now.” Sebastian says as he pet’s Allen who had started hiding his face in his chest. 

Tyki looked lost as he looked at Allen, but he saw a symbol from Road to get into place. With one last look toward Allen he walked back inside to get into the middle of the crowd, he looked to Road and with a nod from the Earl he dropped his guise of humanity and let his tease loose to tear apart the humans at the party, one escaping to fly by Allen, who had gone pale as the tease slowly landed on the railing, screams could be heard from inside, and suddenly Lavi, Kanda, and Lenalee jumped onto the balcony and with a look to Allen they charged inside. 

Pulling back from Sebastian Allen looked through the window and all he saw was red.

He slowly walked into the room to see it full of bodies, the walls and floors covered in their blood, he felt sick from all the carnage and then he looked up to see the reapers collecting their records and Ciel in the corner looking white. Allen rushed forward and scooped the other into his arms and carried him to the balcony leaving him with Sebastian, he walked back in to find everyone else. As he entered the room he watched as Kanda was hit by Tyki resulting in his flying across the room. Lenalee and Lavi attempting to fight the Earl and Road, but they kept hurting each other, one hit Road gets a cut across her cheek, another and Lavi is blown bask by the force, another and the Earl loses his hat, and another, and another, and another… So much fighting. 

Allen walked forward into the center of the room and they stopped fighting as they looked at the man, his skin turning gray, stigmata spreading and he looked up and his eyes red. 

He looked over each of the people in the room and then a force of power slammed out of his blowing away the walls and roof leaving them in the air. He then looked at the Earl and Lavi and as he walked forward a=he raised his hand and they both slammed onto the ground, he walked forward and with each step he turned more into a demon, wings spanned out from his back as the pressed them farther into the ground he smiled at the two captives he held and he turned to the others and with his other hand he forced the other forward in a line, wide eyed they were forced to stand strait and silent. Allen let out a laugh as he looked at them, he had stopped them fighting, he had stopped them. His grey suit bleed a dark red and his black wings flared out holding everyone in the room under his control.

A thump from the other side of the former room gained his attention and he snapped his attention to a very demonic looking Sebastian behind him Ciel and the reapers. Sebastian walked toward the other demon with his own black wings spread and grabbed the other and with a powerful command told Allen “Stop” Allen blinked and the force he had holding the others down with was lifted, his wings drooping as he slumped unconscious into Sebastian’s hold. 

Sebastian looked down at the other demon, clearly he had not been immune to the turning the household had experienced, but his transformation was that to the same type of demon he is, he smiled and looked at the bundle in his arms and he looked at the people who he had saved by stopping Allen and told them, “You are lucky, he would have killed you, now leave and do nothing more tonight or he might snap again and hunt you down.” They nodded and once they could get their feet back under them they fled as quickly as they could. 

Ciel walked forward and looked at Allen and he knew that for as long as this war between his families’ continued Allen would be pulled into it. He looked at the reapers and thought and walked to William and asked him a question, the reaper surprised thought about it but nodded, it could work. Ciel looked at his butler, his friend, and member of his family and walked up to Sebastian and told him his idea, Sebastian reared back and his wings flared as he looked at Ciel but then looked at Allen and agreed, it would be for the best.

Sebastian handed Allen over to William, who gently carried the unconscious man back over to where Grell was standing, and he looked at the Phantomhive demons and they walked off into the world of the reapers, disappearing with Allen.

 

When Allen woke he was in an unfamiliar bed and he looked around the simple gray room, he stood, his back sore but void of wings, he slowly left the room and walked down the hallway into a room full of folders and books and he saw Grell holding one, which she snapped shut as she caught sight of the demon. She closed the book and slowly walked forward and said, “I’m sorry” she pulled him into a hug as she explained that he; he was to powerful the power of innocence, of the Noah’s, and now that of a demon. He couldn’t stay in London anymore; it wasn’t safe for him or the city.

Allen collapsed onto the ground, Grell attempting to catch him and knelt next to him and he started to cry. He continued to cry for a couple of minutes, leaning into Grell’s shoulder but eventually he stopped and stood up shakily, and he waved off Grell’s attempting to stop him and he walked out of the room to find a door that lead him outside, he looked out over the clouds to the endless expanse of the reapers world. He looked out at the world and he started to cry as he watched clouds pass below him, he could not go back to London, and the others could not come here, he was an acceptation because of how powerful he had become, he was a danger, he held himself tightly and looked up and silently cried toward the sky, and Allen was alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we finally are at the end, sorry if I made anyone upset, I know I cried a bit writing the end, but I could not think of a better way to end this without killing off a character or two.


End file.
